


Late in the Studio, One Night

by CodeXANA, starsandamorphinetoast



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Eventual Smut, F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeXANA/pseuds/CodeXANA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandamorphinetoast/pseuds/starsandamorphinetoast
Summary: Allison Leigh Baker is a young adult, who makes her hobby of singing and covering songs by her favorite band, Queen. One day she is met by her idol and crush, Roger Taylor, who had been listening to her record. Soon meeting with the rest of the band, she develops feelings for Brian as well. What starts off as a promising relationship, down spirals into ghosting and heartbreak, when Roger leaves her behind just before their tour. Seeking comfort and relief, she turns to Brian; until Roger realizes his true feelings, and Brian helps them reunite.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a roleplay my friend Indy and I did, but due to life changes he is unable to continue. I will be finishing it as a fan fiction, and it will have many chapters, as the document already has over 40k words. I hope you enjoy.

It was spring of 1982, and Allie was visiting a recording studio her uncle owned. Being family, he never charged her to come in and do a few sessions. Today, however, she would be recording her cover of ‘39 by Queen, while playing her own acoustic. It wasn’t a 12 string, but it worked for her. She sang her main melody, feeling the first take was good enough, and moved onto the multiple harmonies. The adrenaline was pumping as she belted out the lyrics, tapping her foot to the beat. She wished she had a tambourine she could hit, as it definitely made it more fun.   
  
As she finished the final line, and the last measure on the guitar, her uncle spoke up from the control room. “That was great, Allie!” She smiled and waved as she stood to set her guitar in her case. She packed up her things, slinging the case over her shoulder by the carrying strap. “I’m heading home, Uncle! Let me know how it turns out!” Allie left the recording booth, making her way to the back door of the building where she usually parked.   
  
Stepping out, the smell of cigarette smoke hit her, making her grimace. She never liked the smell, but it was everywhere so she dealt with it. Seeing there was someone quite close to the door when she walked out, she dipped away a bit. “Oh, excuse me—“ she started to say as she looked up, only to see it was Roger Taylor. Her stomach fluttered and her cheeks burned, at a loss for words. “W-what are you doing here? Oh my God.” She was trying to contain herself, one of the biggest rock stars on the planet was standing right in front of her.

Roger felt a smirk grace his face as he took the final drag of his Marlboro, flicking the butt to the gutter as he finished it. It hit the standing water and went out with a familiar subtle hiss. He shrugged. “Recording. Well, just finished, anyway. I got left to pack up, and somehow my bitching didn’t convince anyone to stay and help me.” And by that, he meant do it for him while he crashed out on the couch and waited.    
  
Her timidness and obviously star struck expression were strangely endearing. Well, not so strange really. He had a thing for girls who...actually, just girls in general.    
  
“Overheard you in there. Solid cover.” He said, turning to face her and leaning on the wall with his shoulder. “I walked up as you were recording the last set of vocals and eavesdropped a little. Though, I think you could use some percussion,” he said with a wink.    
  


Allie tried not to just, absolutely freak out right in front of him. He heard her? And LIKED her? She had to have been dreaming. No way this could be happening. Did he just suggest drumming with her? Her stomach was doing backflips. “O-oh, well, thank you!” She tried to perk herself up, but the deep shade of red her face was gave her away as a typical fan. But she definitely didn’t want to be seen as a typical fan. She moved a bit to give herself some space, not wanting to crowd the man. “You’re probably too busy to record anything with me,” she fiddled with the strap of her guitar case, her heartbeat racing. “But that would be really cool!” The excitement slipped out again and she took another step back. He probably thought she was nuts now.

He shrugged again. “Well, I’m not doing anything right now. We could pop back in and record a couple layers if you want to. I was just gonna go out and get a drink, but that can be postponed.” He couldn’t really put a finger on why he was offering to do this; he wouldn’t usually. In fact he tended not to really like it when people covered their songs. But it was good, and genuine. And he was really liking the dichotomy between how confident she had been in the sound booth and how shy she was being now. She kept taking steps back, like she was simultaneously trying to escape and desperately trying not to let herself run. Aspiration and self preservation were battling it out, and it showed on her face. 

Allie blinked a couple times before doing a sort of double take. He was serious? “Oh. Uh—I, yeah. That would be really cool, actually.” Her voice was now quieter, but her insides were still churning. She felt like she was under some kind of spell, he was so pretty. Insanely attractive AND talented was a big turn on for her, and she couldn’t do much to contain the crush she had on him. Honestly, who didn’t have a crush on Roger? She wanted so bad to offer to join him for that drink later, but she couldn’t possibly bring herself to do that. What if the rest of the band was there? She would definitely faint from being starstruck.   
  


He let out a quiet laugh at her demeanor as they walked back into the building, gently patting her shoulder. “Relax, okay? You’re good. I’m not gonna critique you or anything, you know?”    
  
He gave Allen a wave as they came into the booth she had been in before. He was packing up his stuff and paused when they walked in, but Roger gave him a wave. “You don’t have to hang around if you don’t want. I’ve locked up before. Just gonna do some percussion and backings for her stuff. Although she may want to grill you on why you didn’t tell her we record here, since you guys obviously know each other.” He glanced over at her again. “Dad? Brother? Uncle?” He asked, gesturing at Allen over his shoulder. 

Allie noticeably jumped when Roger put his hand on her shoulder, her cheeks flaring up again. She shook it off and followed him back into the studio.   
  
“He’s my uncle, and yeah, why the hell didn’t you tell me? I’ve been recording here for weeks!” She shouted, earning a hands up defeat from Allen. “Because I know how you get when you find out about these things.” He said with his eyebrows up, speaking of the flustered state she was currently in. She got nervous, and sometimes said the wrong things around anyone she admired as much as Queen. But meeting Roger? Playing with Roger? This was a whole new level.   
  
“I’ll leave you guys to it then. Allie? Behave.” Allen pointed at her, smiling and then making his leave.   
  
“I—what! Shut up!” She spat at him. Allie could get flirty if she got too confident, but she was pretty sure she wouldn’t do anything like that with THE Roger Taylor.

Roger laughed and reached out to give Allen a high five as he left the room. “Seriously, Allen’s the coolest studio manager I’ve ever worked with.” He said, setting his equipment bag down by the door and pulling out the tambourine from the bottom after a little bit of rummaging, and his sticks. “I’m gonna throw some snare and cymbal in there. I wanted to back when we were first working through it but Brian nixed it. Cheeky bastard.” He rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, he’s pretty cool.” She chuckled, the tension still in the air as they were now completely alone. Her mind was racing with impossible thoughts, and she snapped back to reality as she heard the rattling of a tambourine. “Yeah, do whatever, please!” She insisted, stepping into the room with him, pulling off her guitar case and setting it on the couch. She giggled at his eye roll, watching him with a tug of a smile. “Hey can I uh, use the tambourine? I wanted to earlier but I didn’t have one.” Allie kind of shuffled her feet as she moved further into the room instead of standing awkwardly in the doorway.   
  


He raised his eyebrows in agreement. “Yeah, be my guest, honey.” He handed it over to her. “Take your time and play around with it and let me know when you’re ready to record. If you play that, it’ll let me do more on the kit, which will be cool.”    
  
He walked over to the kit and started tuning the drumheads. He tapped the high hat with his stick and wrinkled his nose in distaste. “This cymbal’s bollocks. Let me run out and get mine. You want a beer? I have a case in the van. Guinness. It’s actually Brian’s, but hey, he should know better than to leave me alone with it.”

Allie’s face flushed at being called such a pet name, taking the instrument from him. She shook it a bit to make the zills clang together and she smiled. She hummed the tune of the song and tapped the wooden disk against her thigh for a beat. She watched Roger as she did this, soon becoming distracted by him, making her miss a couple beats.   
  
Snapping back from the sound of his voice, she looked up and stopped. “O-oh no thank you, I don’t drink beer.” She said sheepishly, shrugging. She was more of a cocktail girl, and would rather drink wine coolers than beer or cider.

“‘Kay.” He nodded at her and threw a smile her way before making his leave. He’d much rather have a bottle of champagne, and no doubt that would shine a different light on the evening, make it a little less raunchy, a little more intimate. Though what was he really planning here? She was obviously only in her twenties, maybe younger with that youthful baby face. Not to mention short, though that wasn’t really a testament to her age. He was 33. But to be fair, he’d slept with people that much younger than him before, but there was something in the silence of an empty studio that for once cautioned him rather than stir up arousal. Not that it wasn’t, but still he felt reluctant.    
  
But if he were that reluctant, he wouldn’t still be here anyway. He would have signed an autograph and moved on.    
  
When he returned with the cymbals and the case of beer he had already opened, he was halfway through his first. “Going good? Think you’ve got the rhythm?” He asked, voice low and smile subtle. 

Allie smiled back as she watched him leave. As soon as she was alone, she sat on the couch to collect her thoughts. She was actually going to record a Queen cover, with Roger Taylor. She still couldn’t believe it, but tried her best to be as calm as she could. She took this time to slow her breathing and settle down. Standing back up, she huffed a quick breath before tapping her foot and hitting the tambourine against her leg. “In the year of 39, assembled here the volunteers.” She sang flawlessly, but she wasn’t doing so well with the handheld instrument. She could tap with her foot, but she would lose the beat if she tried doing more than one thing at a time. “How the hell does he do this?” She stopped, looking to the door as Roger walked back in.   
  
“Ahh, not really. I can tap my foot but I can’t do more than that.” She chuckled, embarrassedly. “Any tips?”

“Okay so,” he sat his equipment down on the sofa. “I’m going to do the bass drum, so I’ll be keeping time so you don’t really have to keep it yourself. Focus on the tambourine.” He walked over to the controls and turned on the metronome, setting the tempo before walking over to her. “Try it now, and I’ll see if I can help.” He said, tapping his own foot reflexively along with the metronome. He crossed his arms over his chest as was his habit when he was focused. Somehow he was able to distance his obvious interest in her and concentrate on this as a recording, a studio interaction. Nevertheless a warmth was spreading over him, midsection and face most impacted, a conjoined act of the full beer he had now downed and his festering arousal that was an ever present force, awakened more now and again. And now.    
  


Allie nodded. She listened to the metronome click and waited for the for the first beat again before starting a rhythm with the tambourine. She didn’t tap her foot or hand, and took his advice to just focus on the instrument. She started to sing softly, but then realized she actually couldn’t keep the time while singing. Sighing, she turned to him. “I-I’m really sorry, I’m horrible at keeping a beat. Even if I have something to follow.” She felt mortified, not being able to what seemed like the easiest thing in the world. A simple rhythm was enough to throw her off if she was the one who to do it. “Maybe I’ll just stick to singing.” She huffed a chuckle before setting the tambourine on a nearby table. ‘God, he probably thinks I’m some dolt now.’ She thought.

“No, no, come on.” He teased in good humor, smiling as he turned around to pick the tambourine back up. “You don’t have to do both at the same time anyway. We’re just record a few more layers on the track you already did.” He handed her the tambourine and turned around to grab a pair of headphones from the control table. “Here.” He walked back to her, brushing her hair away from her face, behind her ear before putting the headphones on her, one earpiece displaced so that only one ear was covered. “I’ll play the track and you play the tambourine along with it. I’ll help you get the hang of it and then we’ll record it.”    
  
He stepped back and put a pair of headphones on himself, sitting down at the control table and putting the record on, setting the volume, and looking to her. “Just give me the signal when you’re ready for me to press play.”

A knot tightened in her stomach as Roger tucked her hair back and set the headphones on her. She didn’t realize she was wide eyed watching him, her face flushing. “Okay, okay, that works.” She chuckled, taking the tambourine again. She stood for a moment before giving him a thumbs up, the tape rolling.   
  
She closed her eyes and listened to her recording from earlier, then began to hit the instrument with her hand to the mic. It helped hearing everything, and she was soon in a good rhythm, smiling through it.

“There you go!” He called over the music to her, standing from his seat and walking back around to where she was, standing in front of her.    
  
“Pull your wrist further back for the off beats.” He instructed, demonstrating with his hands in front of her. A moment passed and he realized it was more of intuitive motion than he’d thought. “Here, I’ll try to show you.” He stepped around behind her and reached around, placing a hand over hers on the instrument and took over the movement. Maybe if she felt it, she’d internalize it. “Feel how that’s a little different?”    
  
Her head fell just at his chest, certainly close enough to hear his heart beating in time to the music. He could smell her perfume, soft and flowery like youth and happiness, and the part of him that wanted to taint her innocence was pushing him closer, free hand landing on her waist. How easy it would be, her being so small and timid, to spin her around and push her back against the wall. How simple to take that tambourine from her hands and get rid of it, and clear the work table for a new purpose.    
  
He remembered himself and her, and remembered that he had felt reluctant. He was starting to forget why. 

Allie stopped so he could show her how to move her wrist, but she felt as if her heart skipped when he stepped behind her. A heat started to rise when his hand fell atop of hers and took it, moving it in the motion he demonstrated. “Y-yeah,” was about all she could mutter. He was so dangerously close to her, she could hear his heartbeat, and his breathing against her back.    
  
This is what Allen meant by ‘behave’. This situation could escalate, if she just pushed herself back against Roger. She loved how  _ small _ she felt next to him, not realizing just how much bigger he was compared to her. Time seemed to stand still, and she tried so desperately to figure out what to even say.   
  
She decided to take the risk, and took a slight step back so her back was flush against his chest.

Roger inhaled when he felt her press herself against him. His restraint was being tested here. Being a ladies man was his thing. Sex was his thing. It was widely known. It was almost a personality trait, for God’s sake!    
  
“Hmm,” a low noise, escaping his mouth against his will. “This does tend to be my studio etiquette, but aren’t you just a touch young for me?”    
  
Regardless, her boldness was making her ten times as desirable. “If we’re going down this road I might need a few more beers in me.” He said with a laugh. Finally he mustered some semblance of self control and stepped back, rubbing his neck with an awkward chuckle. “But maybe we should get this track recorded.”

Allie kept her breathing steady, her knees shaking a bit. “I don’t think age has stopped you before, has it?” She had a cheeky tone, but it was all taken away when Roger stepped back from her. She frowned a bit before exhaling, turning around to look at him. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done anything.” She said shaking her head, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.    
  
“But yeah, we should get back to recording..” her voice almost sounded sad, but she tried to keep it hidden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing the song, Allie joins Roger for a drink at the bar with the rest of the band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing, all of Roger's parts are written by Indy/starsandamorphinetoast, as well as Freddie and Brian. My parts are Allie and John.

He cleared his throat and looked down, letting the obvious accusation hit him in the chest. It certainly hadn’t stopped him before. In fact, he had rather made a habit of it in the past. Maybe he should be ashamed of that; maybe not.   
  
He looked back up at the sad inflection in her voice. “No, hey listen,” he stepped forward again. “I made the first move here, for sure. I guess I just didn’t think you’d make a move back. Expected it to be self indulgence or whatever.” He reached towards her, then forgot perhaps what he had be reaching out to do, so he grazed her shoulder gently. “Yeah it hasn’t stopped me in the past, but those girls...they were a bunch of wild freaks. You seem like a nice girl, you know? Talented, and genuine from what I can tell in this brief time. And me?” He let out a bark of laughter as his hand fell back to his side. “I screw people over. It’s an impulse. I don’t even mean to, most of the time. I just don’t want to do that here, when you seem so... good.” He couldn’t find another word to fit there, and so he let that one roll of his tongue.   
  
Despite himself, he grabbed a beer from the case by the control table. After his little speech, he shouldn’t have. His earlier words echoed in his head: _ I’ll need a few more beers in me for that. _ He glanced over at her as he opened it. “But morality and inhibition are flexible things. Let’s get this song recorded for now.” He punctuated the statement with a wink, and every word he had said a moment ago was negated in a single instance. 

Allie just stood there and listened, her heart fluttering at his words. Everything about him made her go soft. Even if he slept around, she couldn’t help but be completely smitten over him. Something was happening between them. She didn’t know it yet, but it was definitely there. She gave a small smile at the compliment, and what seemed like a spark igniting in her. “Well I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have a crush on Mr Roger Taylor.” She tried to chuckle, but ended up just clearing her throat.  
  
Her cheeks flared at his wink, turning away to hide it. Even if he’d seen her blush at him a dozen times already. “Maybe after we’re done, we could get that drink?” She offered, not even thinking she’d meet the rest of the band.

There she went being unbelievably appealing. _ Crush _ ? _ Mr _ Roger Taylor?   
Why did that get him so hot? It was like a student with a crush on her professor, and yeah he had seen his share of cheesy student on teacher pornos in his day, but somehow he'd never realized that plot line had driven a kink into his mind. But here he was, absolutely reeling at the _ Mr _ business.   
Reeling? Roger-Bangs a new girl nightly- Taylor reeling over a single sentence from a girl he'd just met?   
  
He shook his head, bringing himself back into the present, and out of the future. "Yeah, that sounds good. I could do to stop drinking this hot sewage." He said with a grimace after taking a long swallow of the beer.

Allie giggled at the scrunch of his face, unintentionally doing it back. The room was quiet now, only the humming of the lights and equipment turned on. She sighed. “Do you think we could just...go now?” As much as she appreciated him wanting to help her along, all she wanted to do now was share a drink and talk. Get to know him. Sure she knew the rockstar Roger Taylor, but she didn’t _ know _ him. And it was obvious he was interested in her, and she was too eager to do anything else.   
  
“I mean, if you want. We can always come back later. Or if you’d rather finish here, that works too.” She spoke quickly and nervously, never wanting to make the end decision or tell someone what to do. She would always offer, but ended it with ‘if that’s okay’ or any other variation. She hated giving orders or being in charge.

He shrugged. "Up to you. I don't know how good I'll be at operating the editing equipment if I'm tanked." He laughed back, choking down another gulp of what Bri considered to be a good beer somehow. "I can drum plastered, but I'm not as used to messing with the soundboard."

The rest of the guys were probably still at Kensington Pub; probably shouting at each other and soon to be kicked out, knowing Freddie and Brian's temperaments and how tense the recording session had been. And John, probably sitting there rolling his eyes, at least glad he wasn't there to make the evening even more violently tumultuous. Throw a young girl in the mix, and the evening becomes unpredictable.

Allie laughed with him, her nerves being calmed a bit. The more she just talked to him, the less starstruck she became. She could listen to him talk for hours. “Let’s finish up here then.” She said before picking up the tambourine, shaking it in the way he showed her.  
  
The two had continued to record multiple tracks onto her cover reel, sharing glances and smiles, which of course made her blush. Finishing and listening to the whole thing played back, Allie sighed with content. “I think it sounds great. Better with the percussion.” She winked at him, giggling.

"Everything is better with percussion. I carry that whole band!" He said dramatically. Then he rubbed the back of his neck again and shook his head. "No, that's not true. Don't repeat that, it'll start a whole thing."   
  
He packed his cymbals back up and chugged the remainder of his third beer. "Alright. Cocktails and champagne at Kensington." He said, slinging his bag over his shoulder and shutting down the soundboard. "Gonna be able to handle four of us at the same time?" He asked, then cleared his throat. "They...they're probably all still there." He added, to clarify and try to clear the air of the interesting implication that those words carried, a thought that occasionally entered his mind that he did his best not to linger on for the blush it brought to his face.   
  
Her timidness had faded, and he had a feeling it would resurface if the other guys were there as well. "We can always go somewhere else if you don't feel like seeing everyone."

Allie laughed and tried to hide the flush in her face. “Maybe, I can handle more than four in a go.” She winked, carrying on with the innuendo Roger unintentionally made. “I don’t really do bars, but I think I’ll be okay with you.” She gave a smile, picking up her guitar case and swinging it over her shoulder. “Let me put this in my car, and we can go, yeah?”  
  
She headed out to her car, setting the case in her trunk. On her way back in, she felt a twinge in her stomach. Her nerves were coming back. “Though, don’t laugh at me if I get starstruck with them.” She pouted, knowing damn well she would be another blubbering mess around the rest of the band.

Maybe I could too. No. Nope. He pushed that thought back down where it belonged, some deep recessive corner of his brain where he couldn’t see it.   
  
“Just play it cool and you’ll be fine. I bring girls around them all the time. They usually behave.” Anyway, they didn’t know he’d met her in the studio. They didn’t know she was a huge fan. They’d just assume she was some chick he was banging, and that he was taking her out as an obligatory precursor to sex. Hell, three beers in, he was starting to assume that himself.   
  
“Cool with walking? I’m a little...” he raised his hand and waggled it. He was iffy. Maybe not drunk just yet, but he certainly had a good buzz going. Where he would usually drive in this state, or just ask one of the other guys to, he didn’t want to drive someone other than them somewhere when there was a risk. “It’s just a few blocks anyway.”   
  
Allie nodded and made herself stand up straight, adjusting her purse which was now across her shoulder. “Yeah, I can do that. It usually involves not talking at all.” If she were to keep her cool around the rest of the band, she would have to force herself not to talk to them. Or worse, have a few drinks in her. Then she’d really start talking.   
  
“I’m okay with walking. Let’s just hope you don’t get caught by paparazzi or a hoard of fangirls.” She rolled her eyes, then snapped back. “Not that I’d be jealous or anything.” She tried to add that in, but it was pretty obvious she definitely would be jealous.

“What have you got to be jealous about?” He asked teasingly. “You’re the one on a date with me, not them.” He said, nudging her shoulder with a playful tap.   
  
When they walked into the bar, he glanced towards the usual booth, and indeed found the guys sitting in it. A collection of empty glasses was building at the end of the table, and John already had that tired look of annoyance in his eyes. So, a rough night. Freddie and Brian sat on one side, John alone on the other. There was no reason he should be able to hear them from the door, but he could; which he expected.   
  
He ushered Allie in, gave her another kind word of reassurance, and they approached them. “Hey. This is Allie. John, scooch over.”   
  
“What the fuck took you so long packing up?” Freddie asked, words slurred and eyes half lidded. Roger raised an eyebrow at him as he gestured for Allie to slide into the booth first, then sat down on the end. Freddie glanced at her then. “Pardon me, where are my manners! Lovely to meet you dear.”   
  
Brian gave her a smile of the same regard. “Hello, pleasure.”   
  
Allie flushed at the word. _ Date. _ She was going on a date with Roger Taylor. Soon she’d wake up from this dream, right?   
  
The walk to the bar was indeed not very long, and Allie found she had to force herself to walk faster just to keep up with him. Being shorter meant walking slower. She always hated that. She’d definitely seen this bar while driving, but never had the desire to take a visit. Looking around at the decor to try to distract herself from fangirling, she began to feel her nerves in her chest as she was ushered into the booth next to John. _ Oh my God oh my God oh my God. _ She nearly jumped when Freddie’s voice brought her back down to Earth. John had also said hello, his eyes crinkling with a smile.   
“Nice to meet you too.” She managed to get out without a stutter, giving them both a smile.   
  
“So. Another girl, eh?” John quipped at Roger, his drunken state paying no mind to how rude the comment was. Allie bit the side of her lip, her face looking dejected.   
  
“Sorry, love. Didn’t mean anything by it.”   
  
She shook her head at him, waving a hand.   
“I get it, it’s fine.”   
  
Allie had ordered her favorite drink, sex on the beach, which was a little embarrassing to shout out over all four of them, as it earned a few chuckles.   
  
“Hey.” She blurted sternly. “I can get drunk off of two of those drinks. I’m a cheap date.” She shrugged and her voice had a bit of confidence in it as she sipped her drink.

Roger reached around behind Allie and smacked John lightly in the back of the head. Now that his arm was there, it felt justified to leave it around her shoulders.  
  
“Double shot of Bruichladdich, neat. And a bottle of my usual champagne.” He told the barkeep and he ducked his head into the booth. “Which,” he continued, addressing her. “You are welcome to have some of if those two cocktails of yours don’t get the job done, or if you want to save me as much of a hangover tomorrow.”   
  
He glanced around the table. “And you lot, please behave. Everyone’s nerves could use a break.” He really meant Allie, but it stood true for the rest of them. 

“I’m kidding! Calm down.” John hissed, rubbing the back of his head. Allie giggled at Roger slapping John, but it quickly stopped and caught her breath as she felt his arm rest across her shoulders. She felt her face heat up, but she was thankful the alcohol already gave a rosy tint to her cheeks, so no one would really notice. Well, no one except Roger.  
  
“Thank you, I might take you up on that.” She gave him a smile, taking a longer gulp of her drink. The vodka stung, but she liked it.   
  
Allie couldn’t help but stay quiet, still having butterflies churn in her stomach. There she was, sitting in a bar late in the day, with Queen. Never in a million years did she think this would ever happen. Not even meeting them crossed her mind in the realm of possibilities.

“Well we were just discussing Back Chat.” Freddie said, rolling his eyes and throwing his head back dramatically. “It’s a terrible controversy, but at least it’s a funny one.”   
  
Roger sighed. “Brian’s still pushing for a guitar solo, hmm?” The age old discussion. It was funny though; the poor guy didn’t get it yet. It was a damn diss track. It was a very pointed attack from John, on him, and the dope wanted to be _ featured _ in it.   
  
“So what?” Brian asked, raising his voice again. But after Roger eyed him, then glanced pointedly at Allie, he quieted down once more. Behave. “Why shouldn’t I have one halfway decent solo on this album? I mean what, is the whole thing just an enormous fucking attack on me?”   
  
Freddie stifled a scoff and met Roger’s eyes. “No, of course not. The _ whole _album isn’t an attack on you.” He and Roger devolved into giggles and Roger turned his head to hide his face in Allie’s hair, trying to avoid making more of a fight out of this if Brian found him to be just a little too amused.

“It doesn’t _ need _ a guitar solo, Brian.” John sneered, throwing back the last bit of his drink.   
  
Allie sat uncomfortably between the two as an argument started to sizzle. She down her first drink, feeling the buzz and dizziness in her head as it started to take effect. If she was going to be a recurring guest, she’d need to make herself fit in and not be so quiet.   
  
“What’s Back Chat?” She leaned to Roger and whispered, but then realized her volume hadn’t changed when she heard John chuckle.   
  
“Song I’ve been writing.” He replied with a smirk, giving Freddie a glance.   
  
Allie gave a small nod and shimmied herself into Roger’s arm, the alcohol definitely starting to hit her as she started her second drink.   
  
“Well knowing your track record, I’m sure it’ll be great.”   
  
“You’re right! It will be.” John gave Brian a shit-eating grin, leaning back into the booth.

Roger leaned down a touch more. “It’s um...it’s like a diss track.” He whispered, making sure that his own volume had taken enough of a dip that Brian wouldn’t be able to hear over the noise of the bar. And thankfully, Freddie started trying to talk him down once more, so he was distracted enough.   
  
Roger pulled back again, glanced at John, and snorted. “It is a fantastic song, I’ll agree.” He said with a wink.   
  
He picked up his whiskey, the tentative nature he used to drink Bruichladdich having faded over the years, even as his horrific hangovers had only gotten worse. “Fair warning,” he said to Allie, voice dropping again. “This stuff is crazy strong, so better remind me to drink a glass of champagne first if I look like I might kiss you. Don’t want to assault you with this lighter fluid.” He met her eyes, a spark of excitement in his own.

Allie nodded with a silent “oh” on her lips, a smile forming. She knew the boys argued and had their spats, but she didn’t think one of them would write a diss track. She also had no idea John was capable of doing it. She saw him as she saw every other bassist; shy and in the background. Certainly not him, as he wobbled in the booth, clearly drunk and enjoying the dance music playing throughout the bar.  
  
She looked over to Roger as he addressed her, her stomach twisting at the rest of his comment. She gave a bit of a nod, a cheeky grin curling on her lips. “Maybe you should take a few drinks of that champagne right now, then.”

He felt a wry smile work it’s way into his face. “I don’t know about that. Much as I’d like to,” he ran his fingers through the ends of her hair. “Think I’d rather let you squirm a bit longer.”  
  
His words were beginning to slur as much as the rest of them, and judging by her sudden confidence, she was feeling the effects of her fruity little drinks already. Which was adorable, especially considering he was three beers, one shot of the strongest drink money can buy, and half a glass of champagne in.   
  
“But I could.” He continued to whisper, and a brief glance Brian’s way allowed him to catch sight of him rolling his eyes, at what was typical behavior for him. “Right here, in front of all the guys. And they’d have to sit here and carry on their conversation with the sight of us in their peripheral, kissing like we’re alone in a seedy motel room or something.”

She could feel a heat bubble up in her core, chills running down her spine as he played the ends of her hair. She crossed her legs and shifted in her seat, trying to make herself a little more comfortable. She was definitely turned on at this point, and just hoped the other guys couldn’t tell.  
  
Feeling his breath against her skin, she moved her hands down to her lap, balling them up in tight fists, her nails digging into her palms. Roger was teasing her, and she loved it. She wriggled closer to him and away from John, wanting to have some sort of closeness in an otherwise public setting.

Freddie leisurely gestured to the waiter for another drink. “And would you take these away, dear? People are going to think I have a drinking problem.” He said, regarding the piling up of glasses, mainly at his end of the table.   
  
“That’s the least of your problems, Fred.” Came Brian’s retort, sparking laughter from the group despite the truth in that statement.   
  
Roger gave them obligatory attention, because he knew if he didn’t, they wouldn’t continue to let his speak softly to her in peace. As soon as their attention was diverted again however, he turned back to Allie, arm leaving her shoulder in favor of sliding a hand gently across her thigh to rest there; close enough to the knee to not be blatantly inappropriate but far enough from it to be provocative. “What a scene we could cause right now.” He whispered in that sultry rasp of his that he had learned to use so well. “In the most exposed of places. Sitting here, across from those two-" he nodded at the other side of the booth. “You, right between me and John,”

Allie’s stomach twisted at Roger’s hand resting on her thigh, making her sit completely still. She absentmindedly worked on her drink, finishing it quicker than she intended. She was definitely passed tipsy, now comfortably drunk. A smile tugged at her lips, but it was wiped away at his comment, John speaking up.  
  
“What did you say? I didn’t agree to anything like, Rog!” He blurted, slamming his hand on the table. This made Allie jump a little, but then she couldn’t help but laugh. “I wouldn’t complain.” She muttered under her breath, giggling.

“Christ, no, I meant-" he tried to interject and correct the situation.   
  
“What did he say?” Freddie asked, lazily turning his head towards Brian in question.   
  
Brian shook his head at Roger with a humored smile. “Something about a threesome, I believe. Interesting enough, with John this time. Usually it’s you.”   
  
Freddie laughed warmly and sat forward elbows leaned against the table. “Is that right?” He asked Roger, then glanced at John. “Well, Deaky, looks like you’ll have to borrow a condom from me once more. Just in time. I’ll be out after tonight.”   
  
“That’s not what I meant. I was just making a joke, and it’s not even-"   
  
“Why do nearly all your jokes tend to be about having a threesome with one of us?” Brian jibed. “The saying is, I believe, that there is a grain of truth in every joke.”   
  
“Or in his case,” answered Freddie, “a grain of _ desire _ in every joke.”   
  
“No!” He protested. “Oh for the love of fuck, would you all cut it out? I was saying,” he pulled his hand away to gesture, first at himself, “I am sitting here,” then at Allie, “she is sitting in the middle,” and finally at John, “and Deaky is sitting there.” He huffed and sat back against the booth again. “You guys are like vultures! I was joking with her. I was betting she didn’t wake up this morning expecting to be having drinks with you lot. Understand?” Good god, what a mess of a conversation. At least he was still able to come up with a substitute conversation despite his drunken haze.

Allie put her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking as she laughed. She sighed and pulled herself back up, reality setting in. Freddie and Brian were in front of her, and she was between Roger and John. “Yeah, kind of wasn’t expecting to be hanging out with my favorite band.” She blurted, her face somehow turning pinker than it already was.  
  
John turned his body to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. “Well if you and Rog are a thing, it’ll happen more often than you think.” He winked, removing his hand.   
  
Allie shook her head in disbelief, sighing once more. “Well then I guess I’ll have to get used to these outbursts.” She smiled at everyone, giggling again.

Roger blinked and gave John a steely look. What kind of a thing to say was that? _ If you and Roger are a thing _ : Did these people, his closest friends, not know him at all? Were they trying to give this girl the impression he was looking for something steady? He wasn’t looking for _ anything _ he just happened to find it. To find her.   
  
But the fact of the matter remained that he was not a relationship guy. He was hardly even a dating guy. He called girls the wrong name after spending a whole weekend with them. His mind was elsewhere. The pleasure he found was in sex, and he loved sex, but he loved it in part because he didn’t have to think about it or commit to it or remember it the next morning.   
  
Allie was nice. She was young, a little too young in fact. She was too cute to be sexy, and yet she was sexy all the same. How could he taint something good like this, running the risk of breaking a spirit so high and a talent so strong?   
  
And yet...   
  
He slowly let his guard fall back down, along with his hand, returning it to her thigh, just a little higher up this time.

Allie shifted in her seat, uncrossing her legs and finding herself almost squished between the two men. She alcohol in her system was still working, and she swayed a little bit in her seat. She listened to the boys’ banter and loud, obnoxious laughter, joining in a couple times. She was almost amazed at how well she got along with them. Despite her nerves.   
  
Which, jumped into her throat as she felt Roger’s hand higher up on her thigh. She looked down, seeing his fingers tapping a little bit, then looking to him. “You’re fun.” She smiled, her face a little too close to him. She wasn’t going to make the first move, but she wanted to see how far she could get before the alcohol wore off.

Roger looked back at her and smiled. “Known for it.”    
  
Brian scoffed. “Known for it? You’re known for being a total pain in the arse, violent outbursts, and sleeping around.”    
  
The half joking/half serious insults and banter were ceasing to be amusing. He didn’t look at Brian when he spoke, nor did he come up with a retort. His face heated up in anger, but he pushed it down, not wanting to prove him right by having a violent outburst now.    
  
Another moment passed, then he let out a hum and stood up. “I think we’re going to take off, actually. Now that we’re properly drunk and I’m properly sick of you lot.”    
  
Freddie groaned and Brian rolled his eyes. “He was joking, love.” Freddie asserted.    
  
“Yeah, I know.” He answered, slurring his words. “We all are. All the time. Joking.” He extended his hand to Allie. “Midnight stroll?” He asked in a jokingly dramatic tone of grandeur.

Allie could tell Roger was starting to get annoyed, as was she. She didn’t expect her idols to be so...rude, for lack of a better word. She looked up at him with a half smile, taking his hand and getting out of the booth. “I think that sounds lovely.” She replied with the same dramatic tone.   
  
She turned back to the group, her hand still in his. “Well, it was nice meeting you guys. Hope to see you all again soon.” She smiled as they both exited the bar.

They waved their goodbyes, mostly looking ready to leave soon themselves as they walked out.    
  
“Don’t get me wrong,” he began as they walked down the sidewalk by the pub. “They’re the most important people in my life. Things have just been kinda tense lately and it’s making us all be dicks to each other. It’s like things that used to be jokes carry a little bit of truth now.”    
  
It would pass. It had to. He didn’t remember any other way to live. This was his home; they were his home. Things had to resolve.

Walking in the night was something she definitely found relaxing, and it certainly was nice out. But considering her drunken state, and who she was with, it wasn’t as relaxing as she had expected.   
  
Allie kept up her stride next to him, even with her head still fuzzy. “Can you not talk to them about it?” She asked, which was her go-to answer whenever someone was having arguments with another person. Even though she probably figures Queen isn’t the type of group to “share their feelings”.

He let out a bark of laughter. “Yeah, that’s not really an option with us. I mean Brian is the most bossy human being on the planet, Freddie’s not exactly the kind of person to acknowledge when he’s wrong, and rather than talking to Brian, John wrote a subtle diss track about him that he still doesn’t know is about him.” He shrugged. “Communication isn’t exactly our friend.”    
  
Not to mention he himself felt like he was going to burst into tears any time he tried to approach a problem with anything but shouting and violence. Any problem at all. He didn’t know why, but he did know that it was far too embarrassing to let them see his eyes fill with tears mid sentence.

Allie gave a surprised look and laughed. She always based everything on looks when it came to personality. Brian and John looked quiet, Freddie and Roger looked loud. Though now she’s learning that isn’t always the case.   
  
“That’s all really surprising to me. I can’t see Brian OR John being angry.” She chuckled, keeping her pace with him.

“Anger isn’t the right word for John. I’d say more frustration. He thinks we don’t take him seriously.” Roger hummed. “Which is kind of true. We don’t take him as seriously as we should sometimes. We call him our secret weapon.” He laughed again and looked over at her. “I didn’t realize how bollocks that is.  _ Secret  _ weapon. He writes most of our hits, so we call him that but what the fuck is so secret about it? Just because he’s quiet and reserved most of the time doesn’t mean we can see him. He’s as much here as any of us.” 

What other profound mysteries could he solve just by talking to someone objective? Now he’d realized just how insulting that probably was to Deaky. Ignoring him until he came up with something profitable? Maybe he had a right to be angry; they essentially forced him to work twice as hard and be twice the genius to get their attention and praise in any way other than teasing him.

“Brian...He gets angry. It happens pretty often, actually. Usually it’s my fault.” He shrugged. “I think I make him the most angry because we’re so close that we may as well be brothers. It’s hard not to fight like brothers in our situation.” He looked up at the sky as he heard a crack of thunder ring out, nearby, but not quite on top of them. “His thing is that he’s emotional. Very emotional. He keeps it locked down until he can’t anymore, so whatever sifts through the sieve is the strongest and most powerful emotions that he couldn’t tie down.” 

Enormous raindrops started to fall, slowly at first, then picking up speed and intensity. “Christ.” He saw the studio, across the street and empty. “Let's go back inside until it stops raining or we sober up, one.”

Allie followed and listened, taking in the information. It made her a little sad actually, learning these different things about her favorite band. She would probably get along with Brian after hearing that he was emotional. They were both Cancers, and shared the same love for animals and conservation. Freddie would probably be too much for her, but she might get along with John seeing as he’s the quiet one. She stayed quiet and took in the words Roger had said, letting him vent. He had been rambling, but she could tell he needed it. He definitely had some pent up anger he needed to get out.

Feeling the rain drops hitting her, she had a chill run up her spine. “Good idea.” She nodded quickly as they both ran up the road to the studio.

He shut the door heavily behind him, half laughing and half sighing as he shook his head to dispel the moisture in his hair, now hanging forward weightily over his eyes. “Would you believe I’m vain enough to be annoyed that my hair is wet?” He ran his hand through it and then scoffed. “Oh, anyone would believe that, hmm?” 

The only lights that were on were the emergency lights, small little glowing spots along the hallway that did little to brighten the building. He let out a long hum, catching his breath. “Running while I’m this drunk is never a good idea.” He said softly as he exhaled, glancing over at her with a smile. “Snacks? I have a stash back in the booth we’ve been using.”   
  


Allie laughed at him shaking his head like a dog, her own hands quickly rubbing the water from her hair. “You? Vain? Oh certainly not.” She teased, grinning wide. He was definitely attractive just by himself, but the wet hair made it even more so. She perked up at the mention of food, not having anything to eat since before she came to the studio earlier in the day. “Sure, that sounds great.” She smiled, finding the couch and plopping down on it with a sigh. 

He pulled a box full of crackers and treats from one of the shelves and came to sit down by her, ignoring the far cushion to sit on the middle one by her. “Would you believe,” he began, face heating up as he entered this little confession. “That I haven’t had sex in three months? Three bloody months?” He shook his head at himself and groaned. “And the guys wonder why I’m so fucking temperamental all the time. They’d be on edge too if they weren’t getting any.”

Allie grabbed a pack of crackers from the box, opening it and digging in. She intentionally slowed herself, as to not look like a ravenous animal. Her face then flushed at his confession. “I-I wouldn’t know.” She chuckled nervously before stuffing a full cracker in her mouth. She crossed her legs and shifted a bit, feeling her thigh against his. “But wow, three months? Seems a little unlike you, Roger.” She immediately tried to change the subject after blurting out that she was a virgin, right next to Roger Taylor.

In his stupor, he thought nothing of the words, rather, moving on to the next ones. “Yeah, quite unlike me.” He actually didn’t know why it had been happening. It wasn’t as though the offers and begging had died down at all. Maybe it was tied to the tension within the band. Things had been bad, for about that long, after all. Maybe he was bored; sex could get boring just like anything else. He always had the same experience, and it was easy; perhaps too easy. And maybe that’s why he liked Allie so damn much. She was different. Willing, of course, but his own conception about it was enough of a hurdle to excite him. 

They both sat in silence for a few moments, the only sounds coming from the rustling of the snack bags. Allie stopped eating and set the package down on the table by the couch. She bit her lip and fiddled with the hem of her skirt, desperately not wanting to be the one to make the first move.  _ Fuck _ , she wanted to kiss him so bad. She wanted him to just push her down on the couch and ravish her. She wanted his hands on her skin, his lips on her neck. She didn’t realize her breathing had gotten a little heavier, and her legs were shifting together.

Roger was tired of waiting. Three months was fucking long enough. His midsection was tight with need. His face burned hot in desperation. God he wanted her. He wanted her. He could practically hear, feel, taste it. 

She was sitting next to him, opening and closing her legs, revealing just a little bit more of her body with each time she shifted. He found he couldn’t look away now, eyes glued to her thighs, soft, inviting, supple skin. His body screamed at him;  _ touch her. Touch her legs. Run your fingers across them, put your face between them, spread them and align yourself with her.  _ Heat. Warmth. Pleasure. 

He clenched his fist in his lap and looked back at her face, meeting her eyes for a split second, if that. “Enough dancing.” He said softly, a smile working it’s way on his sweat glistened face. He moved forward, easing her back onto the sofa with more care than he usually bother to take. Not another moment passed before his lips met hers in a devilishly needy manner. His hands found her hips, pushing her shirt up and caressing her skin, warm and soft as he had fantasized it would be.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of Allie's fantasies were coming true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter, beautifully written by Indy and myself.

A surprised sound escaped her throat as his lips pressed to hers, inhaling sharply through her nose as his hands were under her shirt. Her heart was pounding and she felt like her stomach was in her throat. Every fantasy she ever had of this man was coming true, and the age gap definitely turned her on even more.

Her hands moved hesitantly to lightly grip his shoulders, returning the kiss and slipping her tongue into his mouth. She felt as if her whole body was tingling with multiple sensations, and she could tell that just from this, she was wet. And damn did she want him to know that.

For a ladies man, a dabbler in the sexual arts, a deviant, he sure was getting hard fast. Her tongue in his mouth spurred him on, and he returned the action, lavishly, sloppily, drunkenly kissing her with all the fervor in the world. He took her lip between his teeth and pressed his pelvis forward, grinding into her thigh. Part of him was anxious to disrobe, get to the point, but another part of him felt it all the more sweet dragging it on like a slow drag of his cigarette first thing in the morning, letting it give him a head rush, washing over him like a wave of rapture.

Allie returned the kiss with such intensity, she thought she might pass out. She gasped when her lip was tugged with his teeth, then letting out a slight whimper as she felt his hardening cock press against her. She pulled from him just for a moment, enough for her to turn herself completely, now facing him. Her eyes were heavy, and her cheeks flushed. She looked up at him with a slight hesitation, her words coming out quietly. “T-touch me, Roger.” Oh how bad she wanted his hands all over her.

“Happily.” He said back breathlessly. He pulled back, on his knees at the other end of the sofa between her legs, facing her. He ran his hand from her ankle to her thigh, slipping past the silky fabric of her skirt. A moment passed before he reached up with his other hand as well, hooking his fingers in the waistband of her panties and slowly sliding them down her legs. First he lifted one of her legs, slipping her foot, recently removed from her shoe, through the hole, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh as he lowered her leg back down. He repeated the motion with the other, then threw the panties over his shoulder. “I’m going to do everything to you.” He whispered, his lips moving against her skin as he spoke. “I’m going to give you everything.” 

Allie couldn’t believe the words she was hearing. Her breathing was already much faster than before, her stomach curling in tight knots. She watched him intently as he carefully removed her panties, the smallest of whimpers leaving her lips. It was so incredibly hot to see him down between her legs, and she knew she had to be soaked. “ _ Oh God,  _ please.” She pleaded, keeping her eyes on him.

He had no hesitation to do something, anything. He slid forward, hands spreading her legs just a touch more. His head dipped down with a sly grin and he placed gentle kisses on her thighs, so close to being something more, something raunchy, and yet just far enough that it would have to be anguish. He nuzzled his face into the place where her leg curved, reached down to take her knee and bend it, granting him all the more access to do just a hair's breadth away from what she must be desperate for at this point. “This what you had in mind?” He asked, lips against her pelvis as he spoke. He dragged his tongue across her skin where beads of sweat were forming in her arousal.

Her breathing was louder, but she tried to keep herself from hyperventilating, but everything felt so  _ good.  _ It had been  _ years _ since she had any physical contact, so she was desperate for everything. Her heartbeat got quicker the closer Roger got to her heat. Feeling his breath finally on her, she moaned. “God,  _ yes, _ Roger,” she breathed, her hands moving up to lightly grip at his hair, her hips shifting upward. “Please…” she begged, never taking her eyes off of him. She wanted to see exactly who it was that was making her feel this way. A literal dream come true.

Looking into her eyes as she said his name, begged for more, it was enough to send pins and needles, sharpened by the heat of his skin, across his body. He pulled back, knowing that the sight of him moving away must have been damn near torture, and stood, kicking off his shoes and removing his shirt and trousers, leaving him in his boxers, and socks. Coincidentally, his drunk mind didn’t think to remove those. He returned to where he’d been, not giving her even a moment to prepare before he sunk his head between her legs, dragging his tongue finally across that place between her legs that she had suffered long enough to deserve some attention given to. His hands were back on her hips and legs, his own mind dying for her to touch him back. God he wanted her hands in his hair. How could he ask for that? How embarrassing would that be? Some girls did it on reflex, not knowing just how much he loved to have his hair pulled. It could absolutely take him to his knees if someone pulled his hair in just the right way, and he relished it entirely. He looked up from where he was, seeing her in a new angle and finding each new angle he saw her in to make him want her even more.

Allie gave a small groan of frustration as he pulled away, but then pulled in her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched him remove his clothes. She felt special, despite countless of other girls seeing him in this exact way. Something about all of this felt special. He was quick to return to his position between her legs, and she gasped loudly as his tongue swiped up on her soaked heat. “Ohh fuck, Roger…” she moaned, her hips instinctively rolling slightly against him, wanting more friction than he was providing. Her hands slid down and gripped at the couch cushions under her, her nails making popping sounds along the rigged fabric.

Roger moved his tongue rhythmically, always having found pride in how his internal sense of rhythm “made him a better lover”. Of course that was his own opinion, not something anyone else had ever claimed, but it was a reassurance all the same. He applied more pressure, moved his tongue faster, reached down to tortuously slowly sink his finger into her warmth. As soon as he did, he got more anxious to move this forward. How fantastic would it feel to press his cock into her, move his hips forward and back with the kind of speed that would make it almost too good. Sweat lined his brow and he dipped another finger into her as he pulled his head away to take a breather, turning his lips again to the upper most portion of her inner thigh, breaths coming in hot, thick pants, eyes almost closed and glazed over. “You are fucking gorgeous. You taste as sweet as you sound.” He whispered huskily. 

“Ooh,  _ fuck,” _ she moaned deeply as he increased his pressure, and pushed a finger inside her. She tossed her head back, her hips rolled into him. She gave a strained groan as a second finger was inserted, her breath hitching at the slight sting. No one ever fingered her like this, so it was a totally new feeling. Her hands moved up into his hair and she gently ran her hands through it as he complimented her. She wanted to give a snarky retort, but she was so overcome with pleasure, all she could do was watch him.

His inhale was a near gasp at the increased contact with his hair, and his eyes shut tightly, but he kept himself from making any noise, trying to focus on her noises more than his own at the moment. 

He kept moving his fingers in and out of her gently. “You’re so tight.” Strangely tight, in fact. Tight like a virgin. He was so impatient to get inside of her, shaking with the restraint of taking his time. Particularly since she was so tight; heaven forbid it not be enjoyable for her. He couldn’t even stomach the thought of having sex with someone who didn’t enjoy it. That would be too much of a personal failure. He’d torture himself over it for months, and it would cross his mind every time he had sex thenceforth. 

“How badly do you want my cock inside of you?” He whispered, punctuating the sentence with a swift and brief swipe of his tongue over her sensitive clitoris. 

She slowly began to get used to the stretching, moaning at his comment to how tight she was. Her hips continued to roll ever so slightly, and she watched him as he was so focused on pleasing her.

Her gut tightened at his question. “Oh my God..” she whined, one hand quickly moving to cover her face. “F-fuck I want you inside me so bad, Roger...but,” she looked away with an anxious look on her face. “I’ve never gone this far.” She was embarrassed at the fact that she was 22, and still not gotten laid. But it was also incredibly arousing, the thought of her virginity being taken by Roger Taylor. She would frequently remind herself that it was indeed him, and it made her heart flutter. She was head over heels for him, and wanted nothing more to be so intimately close to him.

All motion stopped. He looked up at her, mouth hanging open just a touch, blinking dumbly as he processed this information. “Wait…”. Not just right  _ like  _ a virgin.  _ Actually _ a virgin. “Oh. You’ve never had sex? I would...I would be the first one?” This put a different light on things. He was already worried about her getting attached, getting her heart damaged, being jealous when he inevitably went about his life. But if he was her first time, it amplified that possibility. 

Allie moved both of her hands to her face now, sighing and nodding. “Y-yeah,” she started, moving her hands a bit to look back down at him. “I don’t mind…but,” her voice trailed off, her hips shifting a bit, now feeling overexposed in front of him. “If you don’t want to, I understand..” that same sadness returned in her voice, her hands lowering to mess with her skirt that was bunched up at her waist.

Roger looked at her for another moment more before averting his eyes, staring down at the floor. “Well, that’s...it’s fine, you know? I’m not saying anything about you in saying this. It’s just...that’s a lot of responsibility on my shoulders.” He blinked, breaths slowing down as he caught them, chest evenly moving up and down. “Not in the sense of my performance. I mean I’m sure it would be enjoyable. I could do it. I’ve done it before. But… I don’t know, you know what you’re getting yourself into, right? I mean, you’re a fan, so you know how I am. I’m not the dating type. I’d love to see you again, but there’s not any sense of guarantee that I will. You’re okay with that?”

Allie nodded her head, her own breaths slowing as well as the alcohol was leaving her system. “I know,” she sighed, “But I can’t honestly think of a better person for this.” She spoke quietly, and honestly. She was hoping this wasn’t going to be another one night stand, but knowing Roger’s track record, it very well may be just that. Even so, she still wouldn’t mind losing her purity to him.

He was still hesitant, but body won over mind. He looked back at her and nodded. “You just let me know when you think you’re ready.” He said, face returning to its prior location and tongue moving at the same speed. His fingers pressed back into her, two, slowly scissoring wider as they moved in and out. His other hand reached towards himself, palming at the obvious tent in his boxers, the relief that that alone gave him drawing a sharp exhale from his nose.

She nodded again, her breath hitching as he delved back into her core. It was like the previous conversation hadn’t happened, her head leaning back as she let out a hard moan. Her hips went back to rolling into his face as his tongue worked her clit, his fingers stretching her. She had gotten used to the stretching, her breathing getting quicker as she felt an all too familiar coil tighten in her gut. “Oh,  _ fuck _ …” she whined, her hands moving to his hair, giving a hard tug.

He faltered, mouth drawing away from her as drawn from it was the most vulgar of moans, eyes shutting, lips parted. He ground into his hand more vehemently shoulders heaving with his ragged breaths. “G...God, I hope you’re ready soon.” He spoke, voice as drenched in revelry as that moan had been. God he needed to fuck her. God he needed her hands to stay right where they are, pull his hair harder as she grew closer to her release, tangle in it and not let go. “Fuck, I need you. God, I want to be balls deep in you as soon as possible. I want to ravish you with every ounce of energy in the universe.”

Hearing such a sound come from him made Allie moan back in response. It was so fucking  _ hot _ , hearing him sound like that. His words made the coil in her stomach tighten even more, ready to burst. “O-oh fuck, Roger,” she breathed, moving her fingers in his hair, pulling again to get that same sound. “God, please fuck me, please…” she begged, rolling her hips into his hand, holding her release back until she could come undone with him. She wanted him. She wanted all of him.

He repeated the sound, louder, more enthusiastic now. Not another second passed from hearing those words before he pulled away, reached for the buttons on her shirt and undoing them recklessly in his haste. He pushed it aside, falling to her shoulders and resting by her arms. “If…” He hesitated and met her eyes. “If anything changes, tell me right away.” He insisted. God, he hoped that wasn’t the case. He stood and maneuvered his way out of his boxers, stroking his hand up and down his cock in an absolute inability to wait for contact as he rummaged in his jeans for his wallet, procuring a condom from it; take no chances, make no mistakes.

Allie moaned again in response, chills being sent up her spine from the cool air hitting her torso. She moved to unclasp her bra, tossing it and her shirt to the side. She also removed her skirt, now completely exposed to her rock idol. “I promise.” She said with confidence. She bit her lip at the sight of his hardened length, taking in a breath. He was average in a normal sense, but with her tiny frame, he was huge. “J-just go slow until I’m ready, okay?” Her nerves were starting to come back. She was actually going to do this with him. No turning back now.

Slow. Sure, he was capable of that. He had some level of self restraint. She seemed to be sobering up, but it was a little bit of a different situation. She drank fast, had a low tolerance, got drunk quick. He on the other hand had been drinking for about five hours. He mutilated his high tolerance, drank strong liquor and dark beer; he was still quite drunk. That he had even considered the condom was a wonder. He rolled it on, paused to run his thumb along the head of his length, a little self gratification to prepare for taking it slow.  _ Taking it slow.  _ An amusing phrase to consider when he was about to take the virginity of the girl he met at the studio earlier in the evening. He lined himself up with her, hovering above her frame. Momentarily, hand guiding his cock towards her heat, he paused, taking in the features of her face, flushed, eyes wide and filled with anticipation. He was compelled to take it just a touch slower as he leaned down to press a chaste kiss to her lips, out of place in it’s tenderness. Then, he had no concept of waiting anymore. He slowly eased into her, lips pressed tightly together as he fought back his urge to take up his usual tempo, humming a low noise of pleasure as he moved in more, inch by inch. 

Allie watched every move he made with intensity, mentally preparing herself for the inevitable. Pain. She knew it would hurt, but she didn’t want it to ruin the mood. She wanted this to be something special. Feeling the tip of his cock against her slit, she whimpered, keeping her eyes on him. She winced as he pushed in, the sensation of a sharp sting almost overwhelming her. She clenched her jaw, clamping her eyes shut as she tried to breathe through the pain. Almost as quickly as it began, she could feel that he was now completely inside of her, the pain still very much there. “Don’t move yet.” She hissed quickly, wanting to get used to him before anything else happened. It was such a full feeling. Something she’d never felt before.

He forced himself to stay still, breathing slowly and fully as he became fully inside of her. He hummed once more, head falling forward to rest on her shoulder. “Okay. Just...let me know.” He pressed gentle but firm kisses along her neck, her jaw, her collarbone, doing anything just to be doing something. He had to distract himself from his instinct. It was her first time, but he didn’t even have a number for himself to define this one. It had become a very routine, muscle memory ordeal for him. “I can’t even tell you how good it feels to finally be inside you.” He whispered against her ear.

Allie focused on her breathing as she felt the pain slowly dissipate. She panted at the kisses he left along her skin, her hands moving up to grip at his shoulders. Her fingers became loose at his words, an obscene sound escaping her lips. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” She breathed back, gently caressing his skin.

“You don’t have to wait much longer.” He said with a small chuckle. His lips found her, tongue delving into her mouth again, tasting the sweetness of that cocktail, the sweetness of that voice. “Anything you’ve imagined is yours. Let’s hear those fantasies, hmm?” He whispered after kissing a path down her neck once more. “And maybe I’ll tell you a couple of my own.”

Allie smiled sweetly before returning the kiss, tasting a mix of alcohol and cigarettes on his tongue. Her stomach turned, wanting to tell him all the things she’s thought of him doing to her, all the ways she wanted him to fuck her, kiss her, touch her. “I want…” she began, her breath hitching as he kissed her neck, “you...to pull my hair, bite my neck, and moan my name...” already she was whining at her own words, rolling her hips against his, she turned her head, embarrassed she’s even telling him this. Why would she be? He’s inside her, completely. Everything she ever wanted was coming true.

He let out an exhale that could easily have been a moan if he hadn’t been conscious of it. “Can i move?” He asked quietly. “I’m dying to move, Allie.” He whispered, her name rolling off his tongue sweetly. “I need you. I need to feel your hands on me. I need to hold you while I fuck you, spoil you with the kisses you deserve.” 

She was so focused on his words, she forgot to tell him he could move. “Yes, please.” She said with a sigh, her hand moving so she was hugging his neck. “Fuck me, Roger,” she finally said, and this time it wasn’t to an empty room. It was actually him.

He closed his eyes and did not hesitate to comply. He could listen to her say that all day long. In fact, he rather wanted to. He gently moved out of her and back in, tortuously slowly into her dewy heat, drawing a long moan from his lips. He buried his face in her neck. “God, you feel so good.” He whispered. “I can’t decide if I want to move faster or ride this out. You’re fucking gorgeous.” Pressing open mouthed kisses along her neck was a reflex; nipping at her skin, just as much so. 

Allie gave a shaky breath and a moan as he started to move, miming him and hiding her face in the crook of his neck. “O-oh my God…” she whined, her fingers hooking onto his back. The feeling of him sliding in and out of her was enough to drive her mad, her hips rolling into him. “Roger please...pull my hair, oh my God..” she wanted everything he could give her, and eventually she would want him pounding into her, making her scream.

“Fuck.” His hand grasped a handful of her hair, pulling her head to the side roughly to have more access to her neck. He bit harder, thrusting more quickly, short and hard movements, still not fast or hard enough. He exhaled, teeth taking her earlobe between them. “I could just kiss every inch of your body.” He murmured, blinking slowly, each plunge inward more overwhelmingly pleasurable than the last. “Once you’re used to this, we nix the sofa. I want you on your hands and knees on the floor. I want to hold your shoulders and hair and pound into you with no restraint.”

Allie cried out as her hair was pulled, loving the pleasure it shot through her body. She knew her neck would be riddled with hickeys, and she absolutely was going to let everyone see them. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream as his thrusts picked up, now feeling the full sensation of being taken by him. “Oh  _ God, _ just do it now,” she panted, wanting nothing more than to be  _ ruined _ and marked. “I want you to  _ fuck me, Roger..” _

“Fuck, yes.” He began to pull out, but couldn’t bring himself to. It was too fucking good; he thrust back in, breathing deeply.  _ It’ll be even better once you move.  _ Still, the next time he made to move, he pushed back in hard, a grunt escaping him as he was fully inside of her. “I’m-” He broke off with a laugh. “I’m going to. I’m just...this is so good.” He shook his head at himself and forced himself to finally pull out, groaning at the loss. “Let’s go. Down on the floor so I can fuck you more, because I very well may lose my mind if I don’t get back inside of you right now.” He stood, running his thumb along the head of his cock to make up for the lack of stimulation and warmth. 

Allie moaned hard each time he unintentionally teased her, feeling him push all the way back in drove her mad. She was quick to move herself from the couch to the floor, turning herself away from him, giving him full view of her core. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes were heavy and her pupils blown. “Fuck me, Roger.” She gave a smirk, running a hand through her now messy hair.

He wasted no time in getting on his knees behind her, lining himself up, and hurriedly pushing back into her. “Fuck, yeah.” Had it just been a while or was this so much better than usual? He laid a hand on her hip, other tangling in the hair that had fallen over her shoulder so beautifully.

Allie gave a long moan as Roger pushed back inside her, her body forming perfectly to him. Her nails dug into the carpet beneath her, keeping herself in one spot as he continued to move. The feeling of his calloused hand on her hip, his hand in her hair, got the coil in her gut to tighten again. “God, Roger..you’re amazing,” she panted in praise, her moans and breaths matching his thrusts.

“At this? I hope so. Kind of my selling point.” He said with a breathy laugh. He was determined for her to finish first, knowing that just watching that, hearing that, would bring him close anyway. He picked up speed, leaning forward over her body, torso flush against her back. “You’ve got just about the nicest arse I’ve ever seen.” He whispered in her ear. “It doesn’t stop there. Every feature you have is fucking exquisite.” He pressed reverent kisses across her shoulder, panting against her as he moved. His hand tightened in her hair as he felt his middle tightening, felt himself nearing his own release. But for all he lacked in self control, this he’d learned to lock down. He wouldn’t finish until he let himself. “God, to get off with my cock inside of you. It’s a damn privilege.”

With her mouth hanging open, Allie let out another loud moan as his speed increased. She clamped her eyes shut as he complimented her, every word out of his mouth increasing the pleasure she was already feeling. The coil in her belly was near bursting point, and her panting got quicker. “F-fuck Roger, I’m...I’m gonna cum..” she managed to get out, focusing everything she had on  _ him. _

“Good.” He whispered. “Nothing would make me happier right now, babe.” He released her hair and trailed his fingers down her shoulder, down her side, to her midsection, then lower. Adding layers of stimulation, dying to see her come undone. “Come for me, Allie.” He spoke, lips moving against her skin. “Let me hear you say my fucking name, honey. Come.” He circled his fingers teasingly around her clit for a tantalizing moment, then dedicated his attention to it, gently but firmly coaxing her orgasm from her.

Allie panted harder and faster as he encouraged her, her body right on the edge of release. It was when his fingers found her clit, that she dropped her head and dug her nails into the carpet. “Fuck!  _ Roger!” _ She cried out as the coil snapped, her orgasm rushing through her. Her walls clenched around his cock, her body spasming as she rode it out, crying his name like it was a chant. “Roger! Oh,  _ God!” _

He hissed in pleasure as she clenched around him; she was already tight and this was even more pressure, more friction. “Mmm… G-god.” He kept on moving, his cock and his fingers, throughout her orgasm. He waited for her breaths to slow before he pulled out suddenly, hooked an arm under her waist and flipped her over to face him, holding her flush against his body. Good lord he wanted to finish, but she was too fucking beautiful not to kiss. The flush in her cheeks, lips red and wet from exertion and biting them,eyes half lidded but bright, riding the post orgasm high and absolute putty in his hands. Lips crashed down upon lips, and his free hand held her jaw, none too gently pulling her face to his. 

The sudden aggression caused a small yelp from her, but quieting down as she was pressed against him. She scanned his eyes, barely able to see the baby blue hue as his pupils were blown wide. Quickly though, their lips met. His hand was tight on her jaw, only adding to the pleasure she still felt. She loved being manhandled, and she unashamedly fantasized about this with Roger for years. She kissed back hungrily, running her tongue against his, moaning heavily into his mouth.

Roger couldn’t get enough contact. Maybe they  _ were  _ pressed fully against one another, but he still felt the need for more. He held her tighter, the contact more firm. “I could’ve finished with just a moment more.” He whispered, pulling away from her lips. “I want you on your back again. And I don’t want you to look away from me for even a second.” A gravelly quality had tinged his voice in his heady desire, so close to the edge now that he could feel is in his torso. 

Allie held onto him as if her life depended on it. Feeling so close to him was amazing. It was as if they could melt together, the pressure of his larger body against her making her whine. She loved him. No, she loved this moment. Right? He told her not to think too much of this, but how could she not? He couldn’t have treated  _ every _ girl like this...right? She looked at him as he pulled away, her breath hitching at his words. “O-okay,” she whimpered, nodding slightly. Her eyes stayed on his.

He pulled back, still holding her by her arms and looking into her eyes, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. “Shit.” He muttered. “You regret this, don’t you? I knew you would. I knew I shouldn’t have let myself do this.” He blinked and looked down at the floor, feeling regret rise in his own chest. No matter how many times he told someone not to expect anything from him, they always did. He should’ve been more careful about how he spoke to her, how he held her, how he made love to her.  _ I mean how I fucked her. Not made love.  _ “I’m sorry.” He said quietly. “I should’ve thought about this more. I should’ve thought about  _ you _ more.” 

What was he talking about? Allie furrowed her brow. “What? Roger...I  _ love _ this.” Her voice was soft, yet not quite a whisper. She moved her arms and carefully cupped his face, making him look at her. “I  _ want _ this.” She reassured him, seeing the hurt in his eyes.  _ I want you.  _ “I’ve wanted this for years… I don’t regret any of it. But,” she sighed, averting her gaze yet still gently holding his face. “If you want to stop, we can.” Of course she didn’t want to, but she didn’t want him to continue if he felt his way. “I’ve wanted nothing more than for you to  _ take _ me like this. I could cum five times and still want more.” She admitted, looking back at him. She could feel her heart flutter, her crush she had on him for years, molding into something much deeper.

Her hands on his face were warm, soft, comfortable. He looked into her eyes for a long moment before a small smile graced his face. His heart felt warm and light in a way so unfamiliar that it positively terrified him. He pushed it back down. “Oh, I thought…” he reached up and rubbed his neck awkwardly. “I thought you were upset. I misunderstood, I guess. Damn, I’ve made this uncomfortable.” He leaned forward and pressed another kiss on her lips, soft and brief. “I don’t want to stop.”

Allie chuckled, moving her hands down to his shoulders. “I’m not uncomfortable, Roger.” She smiled, returning the gentle kiss. The moment was already intimate, but something about  _ this _ felt even more so. It was quiet, he was hovering over her in the dark, and it was just the two of them. She would be content if they fell asleep right there, but then that would be an awkward situation in the morning.

“So fuck me, Roger Taylor.  _ Ruin me.” _

His smile turned devious and lowered her back down onto the floor, grabbing his shirt from the arm of the couch to bunch up behind her head. “That I will do.” He whispered lowly, quickly lining himself back up with her. God he wanted to just get it going but part of him wanted to tease himself and her. He eased just the tip of his cock into her, and back out, repeating the action painfully slowly a few times before his willpower ceded. He pressed deeply into her with vigor, letting out a grunt as he started to pick up speed again, his chest softly grazing hers with each thrust.

She felt like royalty being given his shirt to rest her head on, his movements gentle; for the moment. She let out a shaky breath as he teased her, a long sigh drawing out as he finally pushed back in. His hips were flush with hers and she couldn’t think of anything better. As he got back to his original pace, her breathing increased and her moans matched his thrusts. The feeling of his chest against hers was driving her mad, wrapping her arms around him as she kept her eyes locked onto his, like he told her to moments ago.

He swallowed his pride and took her hand, bringing it up to his neck, placing her fingers in his hair wordlessly. He couldn’t say it, but he could ask for it this way.  _ Fuck.  _ Once again, his orgasm was in the very edge of his vision, on the very tip of his tongue. He was so close he could scream. He pushed into her harder, hitting that resistance, the friction perfect, almost too much. It was a battle to keep his eye open and trained on hers, but it was a fight he fought, needing to watch her watching him; feeling wanted was perhaps the greatest pleasure of all, and it was by the grace of God that want was never lacking in his direction. 

Allie cracked a smile as her hand was placed on his head. She knew exactly what he wanted, knowing just how much he had enjoyed it earlier when he went down on her. She moved her other hand into his hair as well, gripping tightly on both sides, keeping his head forward. “Fuck, Roger..I wanna see you cum.” She moaned, a second release of her own crawling up into her core.

_ Christ,  _ there it was. He shuddered and a long moan, almost too ridiculous to even be sexy, was drawn from his lips. His hands trailed up her sides, into her hair, across her shoulders, wanting to touch everything all at once and not being entirely certain where to start or where to end. “F-fuck, yes. Don’t stop doing what you’re doing.” He gripped her hip, the temptation to squeeze his eyes tightly shut strong now with more exertion. He could feel his heart pounding in every part of his body, and his ragged breaths wracked his lungs. 

Her mouth hung open in a silent scream as she panted hard, moaning at how much he loved his hair being pulled. She let go for a second to reposition her hands, grabbing more fistfuls, tightening her grip. “Fuck I wanna hear you say my name, Roger..” she whined, her body moving along with his thrusts, the same tightness in her belly building.  _ “God, _ I just wanna  _ hear _ you.” One of her biggest turn ons was hearing guys not be ashamed of letting out their sounds. She thought it was the hottest thing. And she wanted nothing more than to hear Roger Taylor moan for her.

_ Oh fuck.  _ “Fuck, yeah. That’s it, baby. Fuck.” He moaned lewdly and steadied himself with his hands flat on the floor by her shoulder. Her hands in his hair, tugging so hard, such vulgar words pouring from such beautiful lips, it was over; there was no stopping this now. “I’m coming. Fuck, Allie, yes!” His voice cracked, increasing in pitch as he finally found his release, pounding into her solidly another four or five times as he came. He waited for his breath to come back to him before pulling out of her and lazily moving to her side and lying down on his belly to let his heart rate slow back down. “Shit, that was…” He let out a breathless laugh and reached over to grab her hand, placing it back in his hair now that he’d moved, but much more gently now. “That was fucking phenomenal.”

Hearing those words come from his mouth made her stomach do backflips, causing her to moan out. This everything she ever wanted, and it drove her mad. She cried out with him as he released, her second orgasm also washing through her. Catching her breath as he pulled out, she chuckled breathlessly as she moved onto her side to face him, gently rubbing his head, her fingers running through his hair. “You’re fucking incredible, Roger.” She said quietly, a tone in her voice that sounded more loving than lustful. She was really falling for him.

“You know,” he started. “I usually accept those words and move on, but I gotta say I think you made me better. You’re pretty incredible yourself.” This was maybe the first time someone had really realized how much he liked having his hair pulled, having his name said, being looked in the eyes; she spurred him on. He felt more satisfied because she had been as ideal a lover on the first go around as was feasible. “It would be… like a crime against nature not to do that again sometime. We owe it to the institution of sex.”

Allie gave a soft laugh and shook her head. “I would very much like that.” She ran her hand down the back of his skull, playing with the shorter locks of hair at the nape of his neck. If he liked his hair pulled during sex, she figured he liked it played with otherwise. She hummed as she looked at him, completely worn out, but happy. From earlier conversations of him telling her everyone had been on edge, she knew he had to have felt relief, and a sense of calm in a while. With their faces toward each other, she leaned forward and kissed him gently, but fully. Oh how she wanted to tell him.  _ I love you. _ But that’s not something you tell someone you’ve just had sex with. Especially when that someone is Queen’s drummer.

He nearly asked her to come back to his and stay the night, but when her lips met his, with her hand softly running through his hair, he felt his smile dissipate just a touch, in confusion rather than a lack of enjoyment. His face felt his face flush with warmth again, but contradictory goosebumps were rising on his arms. His heart rate had yet to slow back down; it usually only took a few bloody minutes after he was done to get back to normal. What the fuck was wrong with him? He came to the conclusion that he must just be getting sick or something, despite the fact that none of what he was feeling was exactly unpleasant. He smiled again and leaned forward to press a more chaste kiss to her cheek, not wanting her to notice his being distracted and think him unpleased. He had to believe whatever this was would pass. “You should be getting home, eh?” He asked softly. “Won’t your...roommate or family or whatever worry about you being out this late?” The rain outside was still coming down hard enough to hear from where they were sitting. He glanced at the clock on the wall. “I mean, it’s 3AM now.” 

Allie gently rubbed the back of his neck, her hand soon coming to a stop. She looked up to the clock, and gave a sigh. “I’m home alone right now, family is out of town.” Truth of the matter was, she didn’t want to go home to an empty bed. She wanted to go back to his place and fall asleep in his arms. She wanted to wake up late in the morning and look to see she was still curled up next to him. She knew what she was feeling, and maybe it was wrong, but she couldn’t ignore it. She couldn’t just invite herself to stay with him. She hoped he would just offer, maybe make up the excuse for her not have to be alone tonight. When in reality, he’d want to wake up next to her, too.

Oh Christ. That made it so much more difficult not to invite her home with him. She was alone, it was very late at night, she was a young girl- it would almost be unchivalrous of him not to invite her to his home.  _ Very strange, as it’s usually the opposite.  _ “Do you, um, do you live far?” He asked. If the answer was yet, it was clearly obligatory to take him home with him. He was so deeply concerned with trying not to lead her on that he didn’t acknowledge that other little factor that was yielding him discomfort in how sweet it was.

She didn’t want to tell him she was only a fifteen minute drive away, because she’d be afraid he’d just offer to  _ follow _ her to make sure she got home safe. She was so close to just telling him she didn’t  _ want _ to go home. Not yet anyway. She wanted, no,  _ needed _ more time with him. She needed to fall asleep with him. “Not really, no…” she said with the faltering voice again. Her stomach twisted, trying to build her up to just asking him straight forward. She moved her body so she was lying on her back again, giving a slightly frustrated sigh. “I just..” she started, clenching her jaw, her hand moving from his neck to lay on her stomach, her other hand picking at her nails. “I don’t want to. Not tonight.” She finally said, staring up at the blank ceiling.

Roger stared at her just a moment longer, feeling a kind of sadness in his own gaze. The floor was a safer place to look, so he averted his eyes and did so. She was sad. Or...upset, in some way. He didn’t know what about exactly, but he was egotistical enough to accept that it was his doing. However so. It wouldn’t kill him for her to stay the night. Plenty of girls had stayed the night.  _ Of course that’s where the reluctancy comes from in this case.  _ But he forced that thought back down, in the moment being willing to do anything to stop her being sad. “Oh, well just come home with me then. If you want to.” He said finally, doing his best to hide the previous deliberation over the subject from his voice. 

Allie looked over to him, her stomach flipping. She heard exactly what she was afraid to ask. “I-I would like that, yes.” She nodded before sitting herself up, feeling a bit of soreness between her legs. “‘Might walk funny though.” She chuckled, reaching over to grab her bra and shirt, slowly putting them back on. “Do you have to be anywhere later though? Or..can we sleep in?” She didn’t even think about sleeping on his couch, her mind went straight to sleeping with him in his bed.  _ We _ not  _ I.  _ She tried to contain her happiness, knowing she’d be going home with Roger, and not to her empty bed.

“Not supposed to be back for recording until three.” He answered, standing and starting to get dressed himself. “Which really means closer to four, since Freddie’s bound to be late.” He pulled his shirt over his head and stretched his shoulder. The loss of her hand in his hair was much more profound than he had expected,  _ or wanted _ , it to be. “So no need to be up early.” He grabbed her shoes from the floor by his feet before sliding his feet into his own. 

Standing up, she looked for her skirt and panties, sliding them back on, slipping into her flats. She shook her hand in her hair, making it look a little less disheveled. Finding her bag, she slung it over her shoulder, stepping closer to him. “Um, thank you, Roger.” She said quietly, rubbing the back of her neck. She was thanking him for, well, everything. Helping her record, taking her out for a drink, being the first to make love to her.  _ He didn’t make love, he fucked you.  _ She had to try to keep these feelings down, and not let them show. She didn’t want to ruin anything she had with him.

He smiled slightly and looked down at the floor. “No sweat. I did happen to enjoy it too, you know.” He found himself running a hand through his own hair and over his neck, an unconscious action of self comfort. And maybe that’s what he needed, since every part of him felt on fire from whatever this mixture of complicated emotions was.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going home with Roger, her feelings deepen. Then comes along Brian...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th chapter! Once again, Indy as Roger, Brian, and Freddie. <3

Roger walked up the stairs first, her following behind him as he fumbled in his pocket for his house key. “God, I’m so fucking tired.” He said quietly as he pushed the door open. The rain outside had lightened, just enough to hear on the roof of his top floor flat. Dusky light from the street lamp made the space bright enough to maneuver without turning on the lights. So he led her back through the living room to the bedroom, kicking his shoes into the corner and hurriedly taking his clothes off again and putting on a new pair of boxers, body aching from tension. Stress.  _ Shut the fuck up, would you? You’re fine.  _ “You want a tee shirt or something to sleep in?”

Allie nodded with a hum, her body finally succumbing to exhaustion, her feet dragging behind her as she followed him to his room. She set her bag down by the bedroom door, slipping her shoes off, giving a yawn. She was too tired to even realize she was in his home, and began to undress herself again, standing in just her panties, her bra off. “That’d be nice, yeah.” She caught the shirt as it was tossed to her, bringing it to her face and inhaling deeply as he was turned away from her. She lazily threw it over her head, looking down to see she was swimming in it, but she liked that. Made her look cute.

He tossed his dirty clothes from the day into a basket by the window and groaned, stretching his arms over his head. Man, when it’s been a while, having sex really took it out of him. It was similar enough an exertion to drumming that it didn’t completely wear him out, but he could already feel soreness in his muscles as he jumped into the bed, quite like a child he realized belatedly, only slightly embarrassed. His head and shoulders landed softly on the pile of pillows at the head of the bed, but he winced and reached under his arse to pull out the pair of drumsticks he’d forgotten were on the bed. “That...could have be much more unfortunate than it was.” He said with a laugh, tossing them under the bed and reclining again with his arms folded behind his head. 

Allie’s own clothes were in a pile by her bag, keeping her stuff close together and not spread everywhere. She watched him as he comically bounced on the bed, earning him a giggle from her, then a hardy laugh as he pulled the drumsticks from under him. “Still would’ve been funny.” She snickered. She knew he wasn’t going to let her sleep on the couch, so she tiredly got into his bed, shimmying herself under the covers. She didn’t want to push anything by immediately laying next to him, so she let herself stay on one side of the queen sized bed, facing him, hoping he’d pull her in.

He faced her as well with a smile, lying on his side with his head propped up in his hand. She looked even prettier with the streetlights bathing her in disrupted beams of light. His shirt hanging awkwardly and loosely on her shoulders was far cuter than it should’ve been. He chewed his lip idly and eventually reached over and dragged his fingers briefly through a displaced lock of her hair. “Goodnight.” His soft voice broke the silence.

A small smile curled at her lips as he brushed the hair from her face, taking in a breath. “Goodnight.” Her voice was soft and sweet. She decided not to risk anything, and curled herself up into the sheets, closing her eyes for the night.   
  
It was as if the morning came on like a switch, the warm light peeking through the curtains. Her eyes fluttered open, realizing she had shifted in her sleep. She noticed she was up against Roger, his arms wrapped around her, holding her close to him. She looked up to see he was still sleeping, and she just barely smiled. He looked completely vulnerable, so calm and relaxed compared to his usually tense state. She took this to gently nuzzle her face into his chest, breathing him in. She couldn’t help but lay there awake, the reality of everything setting in. Nothing that happened yesterday was a dream.  _ Does he..like me? Too? _

When he woke, it was with a start. He inhaled deeply, almost like a gasp, as consciousness grabbed ahold of him once more. He looked down to see that he had moved to hold her in his sleep. His skin was against hers. His arms wrapped around her torso, his legs tangled between hers. He couldn’t have gotten closer to her if he’d tried. The realization happened in a quick moment, and while it felt pleasant, the embarrassment that generally was absent in sleep, seeped in once he was awake. He couldn’t have been more vulnerable. He slowly removed himself from her, so as not to seem to eager to jump up, first his arm, then his leg, etc. “Sleep well?” He asked as he shifted and sat up, running his hands over his face to try to wake himself up. 

Allie moved with him, a little sad she couldn’t enjoy it a little longer, but that was okay. She rolled over onto her back and rubbed her eyes, a stretch following. “Yeah, actually.” She hummed, her voice still low from the slumber. “I haven’t slept that well in a long time.” Which was true. She usually slept horribly, normally a light sleeper. Either it was the sex previous, or she was just so comfortable around him, she slept like a rock. Looking over at a ticking clock on the wall, she saw it read 12:30PM. Late, but again, that was okay. All of this was okay. “What about you?” She returned the question, sitting up and adjusting the shirt that had twisted itself round.

“Heavily.” Came his answer as he ran his hands through his disheveled hair. “You know those nights that you’re so ready to fall asleep because you’re exhausted, then as soon as you do, you wake up and it’s already time to get out of bed?” He hummed. “Always makes me feel cheated out of relaxation.” Time passed too quickly when he was asleep, and being unconscious, he didn’t get to take advantage of any of that time. It was near impossible to feel rested when he felt like that was merely time he didn’t get to use. “But I do feel quite rested, actually, yeah.” 

She huffed a chuckle and nodded. “Been there, yeah. I’m glad you got some sleep, though.” She ran her hands through her hair as well, a morning shiver running up her spine. She felt her stomach grumble softly, realizing she really hadn’t eaten much since yesterday afternoon. Her shy demeanor was coming back, but she couldn’t go without eating something. “Do you usually eat here? Or get something while you’re out?” She hated even asking, feeling rude and like a burden. Even though he had invited her to his home.

He hummed. “Figure we could go get some lunch or something. There’s a deli just across the street I frequent.” He answered, forcing himself up and out of bed. “If I don’t get some coffee in about ten minutes you’re going to cease to be a fan at all.” He said with a snort, knowing that he could be an absolute prick in the absence of caffeine. He began searching around the wardrobe for at least one pair of pants that were decently clean.

Allie swung her legs out of the bed, sitting on the edge for a moment before getting up and changing back into her clothes from the day before. “That sounds really good, yeah.” She could definitely use a sandwich, maybe two. “And you’d be surprised.” She said with a wink as she buttoned her shirt. She learned over the years of being a die hard fan, that Roger had anger issues, but that never swayed her. If anything, she found it so what arousing. Of course she would.

Once he was dressed and had obsessed over his hair in the bathroom mirror long enough to suffice, they headed down to the deli. The clerk rung up his usual order, he added an extra shot of espresso into his cup of coffee, and then handed him his card and instructed him to add anything Allie ordered to his bill. Praises could have flown from his mouth once he had the mug in his hands, and even more so once he’d drank about half of it. He was really not a morning person, and he couldn’t stomach the idea of being rude or curt with Allie, whom he was already terrified he’d upset anyway just by existing in the same space as her. “This place is usually pretty quiet, so I thank heaven it’s right across the street. Let’s me get lunch without having to swim through a crowd of vultures looking for an autograph.”

As they arrived at the deli, Allie took the offer to order anything, not worrying about it costing too much. A simple sandwich and some morning tea was exactly what she needed to get her perked up. “It’s small, I like it. I’ve never really liked the big city hustle and bustle.” She said as she took a sip of her hot tea. It may have been afternoon already, but it felt as if it were 10am it was so quiet. Everything about it made her feel calm and comfortable. She was so nervous being around Roger initially, what with being a fan for years. But after last night, it all went away. She was still shy, but that would always be there. It would take time for her to really let herself come out of her shell.

He nodded and stretched his arms over his head with a yawn. “I like the city, but I like to be able to just do my own thing sometimes and not be worried about having to keep up an image or say something that everyone else would be okay with or sign stuff or whatever. It’s like having to have a second consciousness for shit to happen.” The coffee burnt his tongue but he rarely noticed that anymore after killing his sense with booze and coffee and cigarettes. “Not that I don’t like being famous. I mean, of course I like it. It’s the best thing in the fucking world. I just like to have a second to myself now and again.”

She laughed at his comment, shaking her head slightly. “Yeah, I can imagine being famous is fun. You can almost do whatever you want. Least you have the money for it.” Her sandwich had already been inhaled, her tea almost gone. Of course she had always dreamed of becoming a famous musician or singer, but her shyness kept her from really going out and pursuing it. But thinking about how John was reserved like her, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. She’d most likely get a sense of it if she continued to spend her time with Roger, eventually experiencing the crowds of adoring fans and paparazzi.

“Yeah, that’s definitely a perk.” He said with a chuckle. 

The time went by rather quickly and uneventfully, with coffee and sandwiches, and tea, and talking. Eventually it was time to start heading to the studio, and he invited her to come along and sit in. The warmth of the sun on his back as they walked back to the flat was a stark contrast to the windy, rainy, chilly conditions of the evening before, and he kept his sunglasses basically pasted to his face for the day. When they walked in, he caught a raised eyebrow from Brian at the sight of the two of them together again, or, together still. “Hey guys, I told her she could sit in. He said quickly as they came into the studio, and he gestured to the seat by the separation glass between the control room and the booth. “That’s okay, I assume.” No asking for permission; he didn’t really do that anymore.

Allie took the seat, setting her bag down beside her. She smiled and gave a small wave to the rest of the band, despite their slightly confused faces. Roger didn’t normally keep a girl with him over night, nor bring her to the studio the next day. So their surprise was expected.   
  
John fiddled with his guitar, also raising his brow at seeing the brunette again. He gave a slight shake of his head and continued to tune the strings.   
  
“If you need to me to go, I will. I don’t want to be a distraction.” Allie’s voice was quiet, her fingers picking at the hem of her skirt.   
  
“Not a problem, love. I certainly won’t be distracted.” John said with a smirk, alluding to Roger most likely not being able to take his eyes off of the girl.   
  
Allie caught this and chuckled, her face tinting a faint shade of pink.

“No, you’re fine.” He insisted, keeping his attention on her as everyone else seemed to keep their attention on him. What a bunch of fucking buzzards. Any time he did anything out of the ordinary at all it was like they were perched and ready to swoop in on it. 

Brian shrugged and shook his head. “Fine by me. Might keep everyone from each other’s throats if they know there’s a pedestrian nearby.” He said with a smug grin towards Roger, who of course, ignored it. 

Freddie walked in, late only by a few moments which was a pleasant surprise. “Oh.” He said, voice lilting upward in surprise. “An audience. Maybe that’ll inspire all of you to play decently, after yesterday’s trainwreck.” He said, to which the answer was a collective groan of irritation. 

Allie bit her lip to stifle a laugh at their comments, shyly tucking her hair behind her ear. “I’d say just pretend I’m not here, but I don’t want to be a witness to a murder.” She bantered back, it being her one cheeky comment of the day.   
  
“If anything, you might just have to hold one of us back.” John laughed, knowing full well she probably couldn’t win against one of them in a thumb wrestling match.   
  
Allie chuckled in response, crossing her legs. “Just ignore them.” She more quietly to Roger, giving him a reassuring smile.

He smiled back and lifted his eyebrows. “Yeah, been doing my best for six years or so.” He answered with a roll of his eyes. 

“Going to play sometime today, Rog?” Brian asked, putting his guitar strap around his shoulders as both John and Freddie walked into the booth and one of the techs made his way to the control panel. 

Roger sighed and shot him a look, but did grab his sticks from his bag and make his way in as well. 

They worked through staying power, a full run for once without Freddie cutting them off every few moments like a fucking choir director. He conceded that the take was fine, but then ducked into the control room to listen and get each one of them to record more layers. “It’s Staying Power, darlings, not continuous doldrums. Rog, put a little more aggression behind that cymbal roll, would you?”

“Aggression?” He scoffed and glanced at Deaky. “Yeah, I think I might be able to muster up a bit of that.”

Allie felt particularly special. Getting to hear their music before anyone else did made her feel like a VIP, experiencing a private concert. The song was very different from their usual work, sounding more like it belonged in a dance club. She could feel it in her chest, and it made her tap her foot to the beat.   
  
Seemingly as soon as it started, it was over, Freddie popping into the other room to listen. She cringed slightly at his comment to Roger, knowing it would only agitate him more. She gave him a look as if to say “Stay calm”, hoping it would do at least  _ something. _

He rolled his eyes but smiled back at her. It was obnoxious but he was used to it. It was all in good fun, usually. But they knew Fred was a perfectionist. They understood most of the time, because they could all be that way too. He lit a cigarette, taking a couple drags, before playing the riff again, more weight behind his hands. “How was that?” He asked. 

“More umph behind the bass drum, lovie.” Fred answered. He looked over at Allie. “Sneak peak through the gates, hm?” He said with a grin. “How did our little Roger treat you last night? Was he a gentleman? Surprise me and say he was.”

Allie blushed when Freddie started talking to her. They all knew what had gone on, she wasn’t going to blurt it out. “He was, actually, yes.” She said with a smile, sitting herself up straight. She wanted to show them that he could treat a woman right, even if he slept with them. Maybe he didn’t treat  _ all  _ of them right, but he made her feel like royalty.   
  
“Well, that’s a bit surprising for you, Rog, isn’t it?” John retorted, giving a huff of a chuckle.   
  
This sparked something in Allie that she hadn’t felt before, and her shyness disappeared. “I don’t really think that’s fair, John. I don’t want to be treated like some slut he bangs and throws out later like trash.” Her voice was stern and sharp, her cheeks flushing with anger, her eyes nearly pricking with tears.   
  
This earned a shocked look from all of them, Deacy issuing an apology, and Allie slinking back into her chair, looking at the ground.

Roger blinked, sticks hanging loosely from his hands now. That was an unexpected outburst, and a heated one at that. He felt his heart plummet to a pit in his stomach, mind reeling at the fact that he was right and knew now the truth in his assumption that she was growing attached and he only had the capacity to break her. 

Freddie looked at her, shut off the mic that fed into the booth, and his eyes softened along with his tone. “I didn’t mean anything by it darling.” He soothed, reaching over to run an assuring hand across her shoulder. “We make fun of him a great deal, but he’s our closest friend, you know. We love him most dearly. It’s all in good humor.” He never meant to upset her, and her fragility exposed, he made a mental note to move her from one social grouping to another; she was to be treated with gentleness, more in Deaky’s category than Roger’s. 

Roger glanced around and then stood, putting his sticks on his stool and muttering some excuse to John as he stepped out and into the control room. “I’m going to step outside for some air and to smoke another cigarette before we get going again. Allie, join me?” For once, Fred didn’t protest his absence. 

Allie sighed and nodded at Freddie’s reassurance, but she still felt they were just going too far. She stood up and followed Roger outside, feeling a pit in her stomach. “I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.” Her voice went back to its usual quiet tone, her hand moving to rub at her other arm. She overstepped her boundary, not even being acquainted with the band for 24 hours yet. She had an awful feeling of anxiety, not knowing what Roger would tell her. But knowing how he  _ did _ usually treat the women he was with, she had a feeling it wasn’t going to be good.

The smoke starting rising from his cigarette and he shook the match, putting it out, and tossing it into the storm drain. He ran a hand over his face as he sank back against the wall, bending his leg and placing his foot on the wall behind him. “No, you...you’re fine. It’s not a big deal, and you were justified in what you said.” He replied. He took a long drag and exhaled the smoke slowly as he tried to work out what he was going to say in his head. Speaking on instinct had never worked out well for him. “I just...I need to know what you expect from me.” He glanced to his right at her. “I mean, given the fact that you know my persona and lifestyle, and the fact that we’re leaving for tour in a month. It’ll be nearly a year before we’re back in London recording the next album.” He fiddled with the studs on his trouser pockets. “I just don’t want to disappoint you, and I don’t want you to set yourself up to be disappointed. Everyone who’s ever expected anything of me has wound up disappointed.” It was mostly truth, partially an expression of self deprecation.

There it was. The pit in her stomach sank, and she felt her heart wrench. She knew this would happen, but she just wanted to live in the moment. She would eventually get over it, but right now, it was hard.

  
“You know I like you.” She sighed. “But I don’t expect anything.” It was somewhat of a lie, but she had to keep reminding herself that Roger didn’t settle.   
  
“I guess right now, I’d like to see you before the tour,” she kicked her feet against the rough asphalt. “But if you don’t want to in fear of me becoming too much, that’s okay. And I can leave.” She nodded her head towards her car that was still there from the day before. She absolutely didn’t want to, but if it was better for Roger, she would. She’d rather him be comfortable, than her be happy.

“No, I don’t want you to leave.” He said gently, leaning in to place a kiss on her lips like instinct. “I like you too. You’re fun, and cute, and...comfortable. Just, I’m not. Comfortable, that is. I’m not a good person to build attachment to.” He didn’t want to be done here. It wasn’t nearly time to move on yet; he’d spent a few weeks with girls on occasion before backing off. This was only day two. “I just want that to be your choice, so I know I’m not making the decision to hurt you.”

The pit in her stomach was nearly gone, but stayed when he said he wasn’t comfortable. She thought about his words for a moment, then looking up at him with a smile. “That’s okay.” She returned the light kiss on her own, making it a little more drawn out. She honestly couldn’t get enough of his kisses. “If I’m being honest, my crushes and attractions come and go. I’ll be okay, Roger.” And that was true. She did experience feelings that were intense at first, but fizzled out over time. She figured the same would happen with him. “Let’s go back in before they get suspicious.” She winked at him with a slight nudge to his arm.

He scoffed. “Ah, let them be suspicious. They will be anyway.” He took another drag and flicked the cigarette butt to the curb. “Honestly though, don’t worry about them teasing me. It’s just the way men as close as us talk to each other. They really aren’t bullying me or anything. I’m used to it, and I give as good as I get.” He glanced over at her then and grinned mischievously. “I like to think that converts to just about everything.”    
  
The guys looked up from their conversation when they walked back in. “Back to work?” Freddie prompted. “We got Deaky’s bassline all polished up while you were out, though that’s rarely difficult, you know.”

Allie blushed with a giggle. He was such a smooth talker, she couldn’t help herself in liking him. “Alright then.” She smiled, following him back inside. She took her seat again, looking much better and more confident than before. She felt good about it all now.   
  
John cracked a smile and played the beginning of the riff quickly, earning a chuckle from Allie. The energy in the room seemed much less tense now, and she was excited to continue watching their session.

They got back to it. He picked up his sticks, sat down, played the beats Fred had wanted to re-record a few times before they began recording again. The changes were made, more weight behind his sticks, more power in his feet on the pedals. He was more focused, revitalized after the relief of hearing Allie profess that this was a passing fancy, a fleeting crush, or at least she assumed it to be. The hesitancy with her had faded, feeling he was not at risk to cause harm. Thus, the hesitancy here had dwindled likewise.

“There we are!” Freddie exclaimed, stepping back from the controls excitedly and clapping in his approval. “That’s more like it. Everyone start from the end of the last verse together. We’ll get this take and then we’ll record more of the vocals.”

Allie listened contently, watching everyone individually, but lingered on Roger a little longer than she should have. She’d seen him play before, but watching him now seemed so different. He was more relaxed than when he was on stage, obviously the lack of the usual adrenaline pumping through him. It also probably had something to do with their conversation outside. He didn’t seem nearly as tense as he had been before, and it was a relief for Allie as well. She would never forgive herself if she was the reason for the added stress on him aside from the band’s usual factor.

The session went well. Much better than it had been going over the past few weeks. They all filed out of the booth and into the control room, getting their things together.    
  
“Allie, I have to thank you.” Brian said, smiling her direction. “Must’ve been your pretty face that took the edge off of everyone today.”    
  
Roger smacked him in the back of the head as a gentle reprimand. “Alright, cool it.” He said, though there was no serious truth behind his words. They’d slept with the same girl before in the past, though not intentionally, and never did make a big deal out of that situation. But he was protective of Allie for a reason he wasn’t quite through identifying. ‘Course he trusted that Brian would never sleep with someone he was this protective over, or someone he had strong feelings for.  _ Not that I do have strong feelings for her. _ He was his best friend, and a good and genuine person  _ most _ of the time. He respected him too much to do that to him. 

  
Allie grinned with a bite to her lip and blushed wildly. Being compliment by the other band member who she certainly crushed on as well was a big confidence boost. “No it’s okay, I’ve been told I have that effect on people.” She winked at the both of them, teasing Roger in a sort of way. Brian was certainly cute, and they had quite a bit in common, but she had her eyes set on Roger at the moment. Something would have to happen for her to fall for Brian as quickly as she did for Roger.  _ You can’t have both of them, just pick one. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get a little hot with both Brian and Roger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Indy for humoring my needs of a threesome xD

He smiled fondly at the seemingly out of place egotism, though in truth it was clearly just a surge of confidence. He was jealous of Brian, not over his comment on her attractiveness, but that he had brought on such a surge of confidence in her. He was swept over in a desire to the same thing. He quickly put an arm around her waist, and then regretted how hasty he’d been because it was such a possessive move and opened him up to ridicule. Hopefully they all had the good sense to wait until she wasn’t around to do so. “Well...drinks? Dinner? Or have you all got things to do?” 

“Busy night out, I’m afraid. Anyone is welcome to come, though I doubt it’s the scene of...any of you lot.” Freddie answered, glancing around with a smirk and a wink. “Though I don’t know. I’ve just met Allie here, she could come out of left field and surprise us all.” 

With him, and then John declining, there were three left standing. “I’ve not got anything going on. Mind if I play the third wheel? Boring night in, otherwise. “ Brian shrugged.

_ It’s up to you– _his glance Allie’s way seemed to say, eyebrows lifted in question.

Allie gave a squeak as Roger pulled her in, the sudden move shocking her a bit. His grip was a little tight, not that she minded, but it did seem rather possessive. “Yeah, I don’t mind. I’d like that, actually.” She smiled. So many dreams of hers were coming true, and she didn’t want to waste any opportunity like this. She wasn’t sure what they’d do yet, but she was excited either way. “Dinner sounds nice though.” She brought up one of the options, putting her hand over her stomach.

“Wiltons?” Roger suggested, looking back Brian’s way. His jealousy had completely subsided, and he forgot that he had ever felt it to begin with. After all, who did he trust more than Brian? ...John, probably. But still.

Brian nodded and smiled in agreement. “Always a favorite, of course.” He pulled his case strap over his shoulder. “You like seafood?” He asked Allie.

She nodded with a smile, adjusting her purse strap across her body. “Yeah, that sounds really good actually. Been a while since I’ve had some good crab legs.” It had been a while since she had _ any _good food. She was living paycheck to paycheck, and hardly had any extra cash to splurge on a nice meal. Half the time it was rice and noodles at home, and maybe a frozen dinner. So anything sounded better than that.

The restaurant wasn’t crowded, which was a plus always, when they were accompanied by anyone other than the band. Dealing with fans and crowds was all well and good, but it did tend to put a damper on entertaining. No pun intended. They sat in a booth in the back, Allie on the interior, Roger on the exterior, and Brian across from Allie on the other bench. The waitress was starstruck, but probably already heard that they frequented the place, so she shakily took their order in the calmest way she could without drawing attention to the fact that they were..._ who they were. _“They make,” Brian said, leaning in as he spoke to Allie, “the best cosmopolitan I’ve had anywhere but New York City. Just a suggestion, given your favor for a sex on the beach.” 

“Yeah, Brian likes the fruity little drinks too.” Roger quipped with a smile. “Bit of a lightweight.”   
  
Brian rolled his eyes and then met his. “I _ watched _ you pass out into John’s lap in ‘75 after three glasses of champagne.” 

He crossed his arms defensively. “I’m a big boy now, though. At the ripe old age of 33, thank you very much.” 

Another fairly empty restaurant, which Allie was pleased with. She gave a kind smile at the waitress who was clearly nervous, trying to calm her nerves just a bit. She’d been there. Was _ still _ there, now sitting with Brian _ and _ Roger.   
  
“I’ll have to get one of those then, thank you Brian.” She chuckled at their banter, her face tinting pink as it usually did. She flushed easily, making her cover her face whenever she felt it heat up, in a way that also covered her mouth. She moved her hand back down to her lap, clearing her throat awkwardly. “I was 15, in ‘75.” She said shyly, looking down at the table. She had never outright said how old she was, but she figured they could do the math in their heads. Being the big fan that she was, she knew exactly how old the two men were. _ Men _ . She grew up listening to them, and grew up referring to them as _ boys _. The age gap certainly made things more arousing in a way.

Roger felt his own face heat up at that confession, though why he couldn’t place a finger on. It had to be shame, right? He had to be ashamed that he was sleeping with someone who hadn’t even had a sweet sixteen yet by the time he was closer to thirty than twenty. In 1975 they were at Ridge Farm, recording A Night at the Opera. They were already four albums in. He may have looked boyish, and may still, but he was already a grown man when she was still taking arithmetic courses.

Brian lifted his eyebrows, spared a mildly judgmental gaze Roger’s way, but quickly regained his manners. “I thought you looked young but I would’ve taken you for 25 at the least.” Brian said, feigning a casual tone as though the confession hadn’t changed things at least a fair amount. 

She rubbed her arms a little, trying to keep the goosebumps from pricking her skin. “Yeah, people usually think I’m older. I matured faster than my peers, too.” She spoke, shifting a little in her seat. Was it getting hotter? Could’ve just been the alcohol.  
  
“It doesn’t bother me too much. Makes it easier to find a date.” She was being cheeky, hinting at the fact that she’d always been attracted to older men. She wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was the maturity factor, or experience. Despite only just now losing her virginity, that didn’t mean she hadn’t fooled around before. She certainly had, she just never felt right to go further than that. Sure, she had used toys, but they were small because she was naturally... _ small _. Her thoughts kept racing everywhere, her knee bouncing as the more inappropriate thoughts crept in.

Brian nodded with a slight chuckle. “Yeah, I’ll bet. There’s nothing like a younger girl to make a nearing-forty man feel young and sexy, eh Rog?” 

Roger glanced up sharply. “Excuse you, but I never stopped being sexy. And I’m not nearing forty, thank you very much. You’re nearing forty. I’m...I’m thirty.”   


“Thirty three.”   
  
Roger rolled his eyes and reached for his lager. He looked to Brian’s side of the table. “Look at you, suggesting alcohol to her and then not getting any yourself. Trying to get her drunk?” 

Brian rolled his eyes right back and ordered a Guiness when the waitress came back ‘round.

She chuckled, shaking her head. She loved hearing them go back and forth like an old couple. Showed just how much they meant to each other, and how strong their bond was.  
  
Her drink was already half gone, her tiny body already feeling the dizzying effects of the alcohol. “Well I think it’s kinda hot...” she trailed off with a shrug, taking another sip from her straw.

Roger and Brian both looked up, though not immediately at her, instead eyes meeting each other’s, wide and question as if both were thinking the same thought with the same mind. _ Did she just say that? _

“That Brian is encouraging you to drink?” Roger asked finally, slowly, head turning towards her. “Because...traditionally he’s the one with morals in the band. I think it’s...unusual, if anything.” 

Brian took another moment to stare in consternation before it subsided and was replaced with the apathy of a full Guiness. He shrugged, more to himself than anyone, and leaned back against the booth, raising his hand at the barkeep across the room for another. If things were going this way this afternoon, he may as well drink deep. 

Allie smiled and shook her head after another sip. “No, that you’re both...” she felt her face heat up again, much brighter than before. “So much older than me.” Offering the alcohol was also a plus, which, her drink was now gone. She ordered it much stronger than its usual content, not wanting to put too much into her stomach. If this night was gonna go in a certain direction, she’d rather her stomach not be too full.  
  
“I’m probably the youngest fan you’ve slept with, Roger.”   
  
She realized what she had said, and put her elbows on the table, holding her face in her hands. Sure, Brian probably assumed they’d slept together, but it was never outright said. She enjoyed being tipsy, but she didn’t enjoy the filter it got rid of.

Brian suppressed a scoff and looked down at the table and his beer, letting Roger deal with his own reaction all alone. He’d figure out how to respond once he stopped spluttering. 

Roger blinked and inhaled, exhaling in a laugh. “Are we going to have to cut you off already?” He asked. “And um… yeah, probably. I mean in terms of age difference. Slept with younger ones back when I was...younger.” 

She waved her hand as the other stayed on her face, a smile around her lips. “Yeah, I shouldn’t have anymore.” She chuckled, pushing the glass to the edge of the table. “Not sure if you remember Allen telling me to ‘behave’? This is why.” She moved her hands completely now, one running through her hair, then rubbing the back of her neck. Maybe she shouldn’t drink around them anymore.

“Hey, don’t repress that on my account.” Roger insisted. “I like a girl with impulses.” 

Brian couldn’t suppress his scoff this time. Was there anything more hilarious than Roger trying to smooth talk his way through a situation and bombing so incredibly. “No shame here, darling. Give it a bit. With a couple more beers in the two of us, I guarantee you’ll get some much more raunchy discussion.”

They both had laughed at the statement then. But as the meal went on and each of them did order a couple more, it proved to be quite true. At some point, Roger had forgotten why he had taken her glass away and been confused at it’s presence on his side of the table. So he slid it back to her, and once it was gone, ordered her a second on instinct. 

“No, no.” Brian objected to some anecdote Roger had recounted. “No, that wasn’t the most embarrassing day of my life. The _ most _ embarrassing day of my life was _ your _fault.” He insisted. A beat of silence passed during which Roger just grinned, too busy drinking to laugh out loud. Brian looked at Allie and leaned far closer than he needed to in addressing her. “He forgets to knock sometimes before letting himself into a hotel room.” 

“If you didn’t want me to come in unannounced you shouldn’t have given me your spare key.”

Allie listened and enjoyed their company and their stories, laughing when appropriate. She felt her head spinning as the second drink worked through her, her cheeks now stained red with flush.  
  
Her stomach turned as Brian leaned towards her, her drunken state making her lean in to him as well, their heads very much close together. Not a kisses length away, but damn did she want to. Of course her heart was for Roger at this point in time, but they weren’t dating or anything...so it couldn’t hurt. Right?

Roger watched on with a stirring feeling in his stomach. He went through the checklist of things that cause heat like this: Jealousy? That didn’t check out. He didn’t feel jealous. Anger? No. Not that either. Embarrassment? No, nothing to be embarrassed about. Arousal? He made a mental note of all the things that lended to that feeling. Flushed face, lightness in his chest, tightness in his trousers, warmth coiling in his stomach, oh _ christ. _ That’s the one. And he found the longer he looked at them, not at just Allie, at _ them _, faces close, both blushing from the drunkenness, a thin layer of sweat on their brows, almost close enough to be kissing across the table of this restaurant that was getting more crowded by the moment at five o’clock in the evening, the more aroused he got. He swallowed nervously and forced himself to look down at the table, but not enough so that he couldn’t continue to see them in his peripheral. 

Brian leaned forward just a touch more, feeling drawn by some force to continue doing so, but that was absurd. Their noses were nearly touching as he continued to lean forward, and only that was the catalyst that made him realize he was behaving ridiculously. This was a girl Roger was seeing. A: That made her off limits, at least until he eventually unloaded her like he always did girls. 

B: Roger was sitting _ right there. _

C: What girl who was interested primarily in _ Roger _of all people would be attracted to him? 

“Yeah.” He replied finally, so much time having passed between the last time anyone had spoken that he felt safe in replying this way to the statement Roger had made. “That’s true. I wouldn’t have.” 

Allie inhaled at his reply, feeling his breath against her skin. She could practically taste the alcohol on him, and frankly, she wanted to taste it completely. But she restrained herself, pulling away just slightly. “I think we should go back to your place.” She said looking to Roger. And by we, she meant _ all _ of them. “You’re coming too.” She looked to Brian with a smirk. She wasn’t going to let him stay out of this. She had a heat in her gut that wouldn’t go away, and something needed to be done about it.

Brian’s eyebrows lifted and he crossed his arms, a smirk befalling his face. “Is that right?” He asked. He glanced at Roger, interest sparking at the look of what seemed to be distress of a kind. It was an expression he had seen on his face on occasion before, but right now, he couldn’t recall what those situations had been, let alone draw any similarities between them. 

After composing himself once more, he looked up again. “Well actually Brian’s place is closer. And clearly none of us can drive. I’m not leaving my car here all night, but I can pick it up later when we leave. So...Brian’s.” He agreed far more quickly than he’d expected himself to, considering the look in Brian’s eyes and the eagerness on Allie’s part. And the strange and confusing arousal he was feeling. 

Allie smiled and was more than eager to move from the booth, leaning against an empty table behind her. She crossed her legs, a little harder than she anticipated, making her clench her jaw and inhale at the friction. “I’d lead the way, but I haven’t slightest idea where he lives.” She slurred, waving a hand in the air towards the door.

Roger laughed and slid out of the booth as well, dragging his shirt sleeve across his sweat dotted forehead. “Cab?” He asked, looking at Brian again for the first time in a decently long moment. 

Brian looked back at him, a knowing look accentuated by a tilt of his head and a smug grin. “Yeah, a cab. That’ll be nice. The three of us, good and cozy in the back of a cab.” 

His face heated up and he looked away quickly, clearing his throat. They followed Allie out of the restaurant, Brian walking closely behind Roger. 

Allie’s face burned as well, the excitement of the cab ride moving her feet quicker. Once outside, hailing the cab wasn’t too hard, and they all squeezed into the small seat. Roger first, then Allie, Brian last. She couldn’t help but cross her legs again, shifting herself to get the same friction as before. They were all so close to each other. Their thighs pressing against hers, their arms practically overlapping her own. She wanted one of them to touch her, tease her, get her riled up before anything even happened.

Roger looked anywhere but Brian, and in doing so, noticed Allie’s rigidness, juxtaposed by her bouncing in excitement so clearly. Something was going to happen. His hands shook with the knowledge that that was true; with all the build up, all the teasing, all Brian’s smug looks, it was almost unavoidable. He didn’t want to avoid it. _ Right? _ Hazy memories of sweat drenched dreams that he had pushed down into the bottom of the filing cabinet in his brain resurfaced, just enough for images to flash across his mind. His hand reached out, gently falling on her thigh, easing her leg towards him, spreading her legs and cramping the space just that much more.

Feeling Roger’s hand moving her leg and uncrossing it, made her stomach twist. She placed her hands on either one of the men’s thighs, pushing herself up and opening her legs more for him. She let out a loud sigh, her hands rubbing both of their thighs out of reaction to being aroused. She was drunk, and couldn’t help herself.

His eyes were drawn to the hand on Brian’s leg, feeling the warmth of her hand on his own. Slowly, he looked up and met Brian’s eyes, not enjoying that that smug grin was still on his face. Or maybe he was enjoying it. Or maybe not. 

Brian on the other hand was living for this power play in his drunkenness. Roger was always the one making jokes, the one getting laid, the one with the upper hand. And now, he was sweating. He was nervous and confused and aroused and looking to him for the answer, even if it was him that had caused all the turmoil. 

Roger blinked. “So...you have more liquor at your flat, right?” 

Brian let out a breath. “Yeah. I do.” 

Feeling a bit cheeky, the hand on Roger’s leg moved up and just _ barely _ brushed over the crotch of his pants. She inhaled sharply feeling that he was already hard, and she immediately moved her hand away, resting it on his knee. She didn’t make any risky moves on Brian, still not feeling quite yet confident enough to do so.   
  
Allie’s hands had stopped when she felt the cab stop, and she looked up to see they had arrived. The ride was certainly shorter than she had anticipated, but Roger did say Brian lived closer. She groaned quietly as they all filed out of the car, holding onto Roger’s arm to stabilize her drunken self.

For once, his drunkenness was wearing fast. Or maybe he just had never before needed to be as drunk as he did now. Out of the cab, he held onto Allie, concerned that maybe he had let her drink to much. Then the memory of why her glass had been out of her reach became tangible again. 

Brian, following them, tousled Roger’s hair from behind before walking around and leading them up the stairs to his door and letting them in. “Drinks, Rog. You know where the liquor is.” He reaches out and took Allie’s arm gently. “You should come and see my observatory corner. I’ve got two telescopes. One of them is new, and it’s the most advanced money can buy.” 

Roger let go over her with a feeling of either reluctance or relief. Relief to be released in order to drink more. Nothing like this had ever happened within the band, and any threesome Roger had ever had had been with two women. Not that this was necessarily going to be that. It was hinted at–not set in stone. Not even discussed. 

He ducked into the kitchen.

At the mention of a telescope, Allie’s ears perked and her eyes lit up. She’d always been interested in stars, but never really enough to go to school for it. She just loved the constellations, and being able to name some of the stars, pointing out which ones were planets and galaxies. She happily hooked her arm around Brian’s, following him, almost ignoring Roger in a way.

He poured himself a stiff drink regardless of his heretofore intoxication that lingered in the form of a numb feeling in his head and a tightness in his chest. God, was this going to be a massive hangover tomorrow. He could hear Brian and Allie in the living room, Brian yammering on about his telescope with even  _ less _ restraint than usual given his current state. 

“And these are some of my star charts.” Brian turned around to gently flip through a stack of large prints, some of them yellowing with age. “I have one hung in the bedroom as well.” He glanced up at her from where he was leaned over the desk. “But I think you’ll probably see that a bit later, so I won’t drag you back there now. Tempting as it is.” 

Roger’s eyebrows could easily have been hidden in his hairline as he heard that statement. It wasn’t normally like Brian to be so very  _ very  _ candid. There was no doubt that part of this was to unsettle him even more, rile him up, force a confession from his lips. But he wouldn’t get one. Roger couldn’t bring himself to say something out loud that he hadn’t even strung together in his mind yet.

Allie listened to him, a smile gleaming on her face. She barely even registered the comment that  _ would _ be seeing his bedroom, not if. She looked at the dots riddling the paper, scanning the page to see if she could find her favorite star. “Do you have a favorite star?” She asked as she looked up at him, her cheeks pink with either desire or alcohol. The line had completely gone at this point. “I like Rigel.”

She swayed slightly in her spot, shifting her weight on either leg every few second. She was eager, but she couldn’t just outright say what she wanted. Was she gonna be like this every time she had a drink with them? It was only the second day and she already had her core boiling up with want just from  _ looking _ at Brian.

He set about flipping through the charts again, able to find the star she’d claimed as her favorite without an effort even though he was tilting so much he was nearly at a 45 degree angle. “Rigel. Here it is.” He pointed at the chart, then quickly moved his finger a couple inches to where he had intended it to land. “My favorite...I don’t know. I have a favorite comet, off the top of my head, but...oh!” He flipped through again and landed on another sheet. “Alpha Phoenicis. Brightest star of my favorite constellation, the Phoenix. It’s an orange giant, and the constellation was first documented by Johann Bayer in 1604. No, 1603. My mistake.” He stood slowly and peered at the books on his shelf. “In fact I believe I have an early edition of Uranometria here somewhere…”

“That I gifted to you, back in college.” Roger said as he strolled back into the room and draped himself lazily over the sofa. That series of shots in the kitchen had done a number on his nerves, in the way of easing them immensely. “Thanks for the credit, by the way. Where’s your citation?” 

Brian looked over his shoulder at him. “Somebody’s feeling a little more relaxed. Do I have  _ any  _ liquor left at all?” 

  
Roger scoffed and waved his hand dismissively. “Of course. Not that you  _ need  _ any more. You’re doing just fine, I daresay.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fantasy coming to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loooong chapter, just because I want the smut in one spot! Thank you Indy. <3

Her smile hadn’t faded. In fact, it only seemed to get bigger as Brian spoke quickly and confidently about his favorites. She loved that constellation as well, despite her favorite being Cassiopea, simply for the fact that it was easily identifiable. She looked across Brian’s shoulder to Roger as he plopped himself down on the couch, looking much more relaxed than before. “You alright, Rog?” She threw his way, feeling a little too comfortable in calling him by his nickname.

“Fabulous.” He answered sincerely. “Listening to my best friend rant about space while he tries to score with a girl I’m seeing? It’s university all over again. Just like the good old days.” Well, not  _ just  _ like the good old days. “And this time I may even let him.” 

Brian’s expression went from one of bemusement to one of both hope and embarrassment. “That’s… first of all, I did not do that in… and that’s not really exclusively up to you, you know?” His wide eyes blinked and he spared a sideways glance her way. 

Allie was about to feel guilty for flirting with Brian, until he practically handed her over to him. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed, looking back at Brian. “I-I, um,” she stammered, her confidence from the alcohol slipping away. This certainly wasn’t how she expected the night to go. She imagined in her head, sitting between them, the two of them nervously and experimentally touching her, testing the waters. But Roger was actually thinking about  _ letting _ Brian have her. And she wasn’t about to say no.   
  
“I...wouldn’t mind, no.” She managed to get out, her body stiffening. “Really... _ want _ to...” she muttered, looking away as she felt her cheeks burn.

Brian’s own cheeks turned pink in turn, staring at Roger like he had two heads as he spoke. The man looked as relaxed and nonchalant as could be, sitting there eyeing him almost challengingly. This was not how he had expected this ordeal to take place. Knowing Rog, he’d imagined him being awkward and huffy like he had been earlier, drinking too much, the three of them sitting there listening to records, watching telly, slowly incorporating more physical touch as they grew more comfortable, and then him either falling asleep or sobering up and leaving in a flurry of swears and repression. Instead...this. “So...what, are you going to watch?” 

“For a bit.” He answered in the affirmative, nodding his head slowly, lips pursed like he was thinking about something deeply and passingly all at once. “I’ll watch. I’ll direct. You move, and I’ll tell you how. But don’t worry your pretty little heads. It’s not as if I’m not going to have my fun. I’ll take my place somewhere when I feel like it.” He finally looked at Allie. “If that’s alright with you, darlin’.”

Allie’s mouth hung open as she breathed a little heavier. This was extremely hot. She nodded quickly, letting him know it was  _ all _ okay. But how was she going to tell him she wanted it to rough? Sure, it being gentle would be sweet, but with Roger watching, she wanted it to be almost unforgiving. No other way to go about it than to come right out and say it, right?   
  
“Don’t hold back, please. Unless I say ‘red’, please just...” she paused, biting her lip as her stomach turned. “Ruin me.” And she meant it.

Brian felt a smile spreading across his face, as mischievous as Roger sounded. A shiver of arousal ran across his skin, and he made to turn his head towards Allie when she spoke, but kept his eyes locked on Roger’s for another moment. “Terms.” He said, then looked at Allie like it was the movement his body had been created to do. “And don’t worry about that at all, dear. My day to day personality is no indication of my attitude in certain spaces.” 

Roger stood in a fluid motion, the jitteriness gone, the shakiness, unsteadiness, hesitancy, gone. His motions were happening before he thought them, and before he realized them. The effect was like that of a room dimmed but a strobe light. He was seeing himself walk forward in flashes, feeling it like time had slowed down. His head swam with excitement, the power play having shifted, putting it right back where it belonged; in his hands. “For the moment, this is a one time thing. Treat it as such. You don’t touch her in public more than is acceptable as friendly.” Brian nodded, and he continued. “This is confidential. You know, I know, she knows. That’s the extent of it. I would  _ never _ hear the end of it from Freddie.”  _ Christ _ , he really wouldn’t. “You may touch her.” Roger said, each sentence seeming to be verbally punctuated. “You may touch  _ me _ .” He had actually said that out loud, and didn’t know whether or not to be ashamed of it in the moment. “But you may not touch yourself.” He glanced at Allie. “Same goes for you.” Directing it, indeed.

The arousal was definitely amping up as Roger started to take control. His voice was strong and stern, not a hint of intoxication there. Her gut twisted as he commanded her, and she nodded. “Y-yes, Roger.” She needed to make sure he knew that she knew this was only for tonight, and damn was she excited. She took a couple steps back from the table, looking at the both of them. She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol, or if she was just really turned on by them, but just seeing them practically towering over her made her knees tremble. She was ready.

Brian’s confidence had faded a touch, and he found himself unable to be as forthright as he had been even just moments before. That said, who knew him best in this world? Roger. Who knew that he would quickly grow less unbridled once he had expressed his agreement to this? Roger did. Who offered a very easy solution to that? Same answer. So he looked to Roger and waited to be instructed. 

Roger tilted his head, offering up a smug smile in the lack of Brian’s. “I suppose your first move would be to invite her back to the bedroom. Am I correct?” 

Thank heavens he wasn’t one to sober up quickly. He released the reins on the situation and followed command, slowly turning towards Allie. “Suppose you’d like to see that star chart now, hm?” He extended a hand to her with a rather cheeky grin.  _ Oh,  _ if word ever got ‘round.

Allie’s stomach continued to do flips the more this went on. Her heart pumped quickly and her body was hesitant yer eager. She took his hand, a shaky breath releasing at how little it was in his. “Yes please.” Her voice was quiet, but still loud enough for both of them to hear.

Roger followed them back into the bedroom, pulled the chaise by the window close to the bed, and lounged on it, elbow on the arm of it, propping up his head on his hand while he reached into the front pocket of his shirt to retrieve a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. “Now, Brian is going to undress. Fully. And Allie, you undress as well, though only down to your panties. I recall them being pretty little silk things this morning, and think they’re a real treat to the eyes. Let’s see if Brian agrees.”

Brian complied, or tried to. But his fingers fumbled over the buttons and he let out a huff of frustration as he struggled. 

Roger rolled his eyes. “Although maybe help him out a bit there Allie.”

Oh, Allie was loving this. Being commanded and told what to do by a rockstar, and one of that in the biggest band in the world. She had started to unbutton her shirt, but stopped when she was told to help Brian. She was nervous as well, slowly stepping over to him, placing her hands on his chest. Her own hands trembled slightly as she carefully undid the buttons, soon revealing his chest. He wasn’t ripped, but he was definitely toned, and she couldn’t help but stare at him for a moment.   
  
After taking him in a bit, she stepped back and finished removing her own shirt, leaving her in just her bra and skirt. She looked over to Roger who was watching them both like a hawk, making her stomach turn. She was slow in her movements, being nervous, but also wanting to put on somewhat of a show. She pushed her skirt down, stepping out of it and kicking it to the side. She then took in a breath, unhooking her bra, and hesitating before letting it fall, also tossing it to the side.   
  
She now stood there in only the silk panties she had on, her breasts perking at the cool air hitting them.

Brian swallowed at her touch and regretted it’s leave. He undid his belt, kicked off his shoes into the corner of the room, and pushed his trousers and boxers down together with no ceremony and no shame, tossing them aside as well. His eyes raked over Allie’s body as it was exposed to him - nay, to  _ them _ . 

“Didn’t I tell you?” Roger said. “They’re as gorgeous as she is.” He nestled back further into the cushions of the chaise. Brian was already hard, probably had been for a while. Probably was ready to go, right then and there. “Why don’t you lay down on the bed, and Allie, go ahead and straddle him so he can feel how nice the material is?”

Allie tried not to immediately shift her gaze downward, but she couldn’t help it. Compared to Roger, Brian was way bigger. She wondered why she got into this situation, not sure how she could possibly take him. But that thought was quickly tossed aside, her arousal pushing it away. She watched as he laid down on the bed, his cock standing hard. She swallowed, nodding just barely to Roger’s command.   
  
Biting the inside of her lip, she crawled onto the bed, her entire body trembling now. God, she was nervous. She was excited too, but  _ so so  _ nervous. Looking back to Roger who gave a kind of shooing motion to encourage her to move, she dipped her head down.   
  
Crawling on top of Brian, she straddled his hips, her heat pushing his cock down against his pelvis. She let out a shaky breath, wanting to just move and grind onto him, but she needed to wait for direction. “Fuck...”

Brian’s breath stuttered and his hips twitched forward. He only stopped himself from pressing upward at a look from Roger; apparently that counted as touching himself. Those panties were pretty, and the silk was both an irresistible sensation and a tantalizing inhibitor. “F-fuck.” He breathed, reaching up to take advantage of the one thing he was allowed to do without instruction: touch her. His hands gently grasped her hips, heart pounding in his chest and his throat and his finger tips. “What now? What do you want us to do now?”  _ God  _ but it was humiliating to ask Roger for direction. Humiliating in exactly the right way, particularly when the head of his cock was gently pressing against the fabric, feeling the warmth, knowing that in the absence of that thin pair of panties he could be pressing into that heat. 

Roger took a long drag off his cigarette and sat forward, leaning his elbows on his knees. His face was merely inches away from where he lay on the bed, close enough to see the sweat on his chest, the goosebumps on her skin. “Now Allie is going to move against your cock to her own satisfaction. And you… are not going to move.”

Allie gasped lightly as Brian grabbed her hips, his grip a little tight, but mostly from the strain of not being allowed to do anything else. She felt him twitch underneath her, causing her to moan quietly.   
  
With Roger’s instructions ringing in her ears, she started to move. She had to brace herself, her hands on his shoulders, holding herself up. Her hips rolled forward, but not too much. She didn’t want to take control per say, but if Roger told her to do it with her  _ own  _ satisfaction, she might as well. She put more pressure down into her hips, rocking back and forth against Brian’s cock. She looked down at him, and his expression was just like hers: half lidded eyes, lips parted, brow furrowed just slightly. Her hair fell forward, but she managed to tuck one side behind her ear, the side Roger was facing so he could still see her. She was moving at a good pace at this point, her tiny body rolling onto Brian’s.

He moaned lowly as her pace increased, the restraint required to stay still growing less and less achievable by the moment. The panties weren’t dry anymore, and the wet silk against his cock was even more enticing. His muscles tensed as he forced himself to lie dormant. 

Roger’s stomach tightened as he watched them. The look on Allie’s face as she revelled in having permission to move, the look on Brian’s face, pleasure, focus, desperation, agony, all at once. This was an expression he had never been witness to. Sure, he had walked in on him, but he had freaked out and jumped up and pulled the sheets around himself.  _ An image that flashed through his brain at the most inopportune times.  _ And they’d had hotel rooms on an adjoining wall multiple times. They both got an earful in those situations. But here, now, this look on his face, those soft sounds he was struggling to contain, it was his doing. Allie was the one touching him, the one moving, but he was the one moving her. And he leaned forward even more, leaning on the edge of the mattress, letting the heat of his own skin mingle with the heat radiating off theirs. 

“F-fuck...Brian..” she moaned, her slick silk panties gliding perfectly against his cock. She ground her hips harder, getting more friction against her clit. The temptation to just move the garment to the side and lower herself down onto him was there, but she couldn’t. Not allowed, and she certainly wouldn’t be able to take him that smoothly. Her fingers curled and her nails pressed into his skin, and she could feel her arms start to buckle. “Roger, I need more. Please..” she began to beg, but not stopping her hips.

“Don’t worry. You’re going to get more. You’re going to get more than you even know what to do with.” He whispered, leaning in and pressing feather light kisses down her ribcage. 

Then he stood and tossed his cigarette into an ashtray that was only even there for when he or Fred visited. He leaned over Brian, face hovering just above his. “I want to make you wait even longer. And she needs a little help before we get going anyway.” He smiled deviously, nose crinkling up like it did when he had a mischievous idea. “Lay on the bed the other way.” He had Allie get up and Brian moved to lay on it the shorter way, Head just barely on the bed, legs hanging off the edge. 

Brian looked up at him, trying to process his arousal as fear but failing as the situation only brought him more frustrated desperation. Soon, Roger’s fingers dragged across his cheek, then his lips, and he opened them on instinct. Two fingers dipped into his mouth and there could be nothing more degrading and more enticing than him sucking on them like he was born to do it, seeing Allie watching on from the foot of the bed. 

Roger smiled down at him again, and then at her. “Straddle his face.” He instructed. “On your knees with your arse pointed my way. We’re gonna get you ready to take the both of us.” He pulled his fingers, dampened now, from Brian’s mouth. 

Allie sat on her knees at the edge of the bed, watching the two men with her lips parted. All of this was so hot, she couldn’t even believe what she was seeing. Roger’s fingers in Brian’s mouth made her gasp lightly, her stomach turning. She’d never thought of  _ this _ before, but it was one of the hottest things she’d ever seen.   
  
Almost like being snapped out of a trance, she looked to Roger as he addressed her. She headed his words, crawling on top of Brian again, her core dangerously close to his lips. “I-I don’t wanna hurt him...” she said quietly. She’d never done this before, and even though she was small, she didn’t want her weight to suffocate him.

“Oh don’t worry.” Roger answered. “From what I hear through hotel walls, this is his specialty.” He trailed his fingers down Brian’s jaw between Allie’s legs. “In fact, I believe I’ve heard him beg for it on occasion.” 

As if to solidify that statement, Brian whined in need beneath her. 

Roger’s hand moved up, fingers gently running along her thigh as they did, then softly pressed down on her back. “But you can lean forward if you like and support yourself on your arms. And if you’re feeling generous, give Brian’s cock some much needed attention, hm?”

Her body trembled at his words. Hearing Brian’s whine made her comply and slowly lower herself onto his face, immediately feeling his tongue dart out to lap at her slit. She gave a loud groan, eventually resting herself on him. Feeling Roger’s hand on her back, she took his advice and leaned forward. She rested her left arm on the bed, her right on Brian’s hip. She was inches away from his cock, which throbbed as if it was begging to be touched. She gently grabbed the base of his shaft, wetting her lips and immediately sucking on the head.

Brian let out a deep and prolonged moan, the muscles in his abdomen and thighs contracting and quivering with need. His hips jutted upward against his will, and he moaned even louder when he felt Roger’s hand suddenly grasp his hair and pull. His head was rugged backward, forcing him to look up at Roger from between Allie’s legs. 

Roger leaned down, face only inches from his once more. “Keep fucking still.” He practically growled. “Or you may end up sitting in the stands watching me get to do what you lost the privilege to.”

Allie gave a short moan as Brian’s hips jolted up into her, his cock being forced further into her mouth. She stayed calm though, taking him and bobbing her head on him. She almost wanted to just watch Roger dominate Brian, and pleasure herself to it. But right now, she wanted nothing more than for both of them to ravish her.   
  
Hearing Roger talk so dirty to him in an almost animalistic way, was only making her quiver more. She just barely shook her hips and whined, needing that pleasure again.

Once Brian had nodded his agreement minutely and Roger had released his hair, he ducked back below her, resuming his concentration where it had been. His fervor grew and his tongue lapped at her warmth almost desperately, not only at her clitoris, but across her vagina, dipping into it mildly, lips working in tandem to give her the attention he was desperate for himself. 

Roger took that time to add more mouture to his fingers with his own mouth, the taste of the beers Brian had thrown back in such quick succession linger on his tongue when he removed them. It should’ve been uncomfortable, his mouth mingling with Brian’s in such a lewd way; but it wasn’t. It was something else entirely. 

Gently, he used one hand to caress her hip, his fingers pressing at her entrance, circling it softly, working her up to him pushing into her. 

Allie let out a loud moan onto Brian’s cock as he went back to lap at her pussy. The feeling of his tongue dipping into her making her continue her own work on him increase. When she felt Roger’s fingers teasing at her entrance, she jumped. Definitely not something she had done before, but she was so in the moment she didn’t care. Everything about this was increasing her pleasure and arousal, she wanted them to do  _ everything _ to her.

“If this isn’t okay, I need you to tell me so.” Roger said, voice dripping with as much sweetness as a perfectly ripe peach as he lowered his head down to place a kiss on her lower back. He pressed one finger into her and relished in the sound that fell from her mouth. 

Brian was struggling. Every instinct was telling him to just push upwards, fuck her mouth and desperately drive towards the relief that he needed more than air. His hand was gripping the sheets below him as he strained to resist doing just that. Her fervor had increased, her skill at the action reaching its high and hitting a plateau. Much longer of this and it would all be over. When he felt her abdomen tighten where it laid on top of his, knowing Roger had started his own preparation, he pushed his hand between their bodies, pressing two fingers into her and letting his eyelids fall shut, eyes rolling back into his head at the imaginings brought by the new knowledge of how tight she was.  _ Would Roger let him fuck her this way? Would he let him fuck her at all? _ Of course. If that hadn’t been his plan, he wouldn’t be doing what he was doing now. And either role he got to have would be at least a hundred times better than the restraint he was feeling now. 

It was a totally new sensation. Just one finger and it was exhilarating. She pulled Brian’s cock from her mouth and pumped him, swallowing. “N-no, it’s fine,” she breathed out, moving to lick his cock as she slowly stroked his shaft. She inadvertently gripped him tighter as he inserted  _ two _ fingers into her cunt, making her moan harder. “O-oh my G-god..” she felt like a hormonal teenager with how much she was into it, but everything was hitting her with waves of intensity she’d never felt before.

Roger didn’t need to think about or analyze that exclamation to determine that it was one of pleasure, immense pleasure, perhaps too much pleasure. A smirk crossed his face, because as it happened, that was exactly the intent. Slowly, time passed and intensity increased. Two, then three fingers knuckle deep in her arse, Brian with three in her cunt. He was plenty hard himself, painfully so in fact. His hips were forward, searching for some level of gratification in friction against the back of her thigh. He leaned down a touch, resting his chin on her back softly. “Do you want to get on with it? Ready?” He asked sweetly. His free hand reached down to tug through Brian’s hair, knowing it would vex him as he spoke condescendingly in his regard. “I know Brian’s ready. He’s bloody well flushing like a goddamn schoolgirl.” 

Brian was at the end of his rope, too desperate to even care that Roger was degrading him so intensely. Strangely enough where he would have usually jerked away from his hand, it was almost welcome in this moment despite the fact that his drunkenness was beginning to wear off just a fraction.

Allie was nearly a puddled mess before they even got to the best part. Both entrances were stretched in a way she’d never felt, and it was amazing. She slowed her pumps on Brian, her body trembling. “Please, God, yes!” She said louder than she intended, just wanting them both to fuck her into Oblivion.

Roger looked down and met Brian’s eyes with a mocking smile. “Think we ought to comply?” He asked, tilting his head. He got his answer when Brian scrambled to get out from under her, on his knees and sitting back on his heels on the bed. Roger looked them both over, thinking through their options slowly, imagining each position with great pleasure in those fantasies soon to be reality. “Alright.” He hurriedly removed his trousers, shirt having been discarded already. He pushed his boxers down to his ankles and kicked them aside, giving himself a few self satisfying strokes as he climbed into the bed and laid down on his back, pillows propped up behind his head. He reached out for Allie’s hand and pulled her over. “Why don’t you straddle me but get on your hands and knees again before I get any satisfaction here. We’ll let Brian get situated before me, since you’ve never taken it that way before, hm?” 

Allie sat on her knees and watched them both, Brian’s body flushed and his cock painfully hard; Roger’s just as much so. She nodded and took his hand. Moving her leg over him, she held herself up and hovered over him, looking into his bright blue eyes, with his pupils blown wide. Only assuming it was okay, considering the situation, she leaned down and kissed him deeply, her emotions getting the better of her.

A moment passed and they kissed and nothing seemed bizarre about it. He only noticed that nothing did as soon as that changed. He delved his tongue into her mouth and in an instant remembered just exactly what her mouth had been doing moments prior. It should have been a realization that made him jerk away,  _ right?  _ Instead, his hips involuntarily jerked upwards, the head of his cock brushing her warm entrance briefly, moaning into her mouth. 

Brian, cock plenty slick enough to not need any additional lubrication, breathed heavily as he lined himself up. His heart pounded in his chest like a bass drum, and his mental mantra repeated in his mind.  _ Take it slow. She’s never done this. Easy, mate. Slowly.  _ He swallowed and placed one hand on her hip as he gently pressed into her.  _ Good lord,  _ if he thought she was tight elsewhere, this was certainly even more noticeable. His groan of simultaneous relief and anxiousness was low and breathy, his head falling forward and his eyes falling shut. 

She moaned into the kiss as he increased it, a whine coming from her when his cock barely grazed her heat. She tried to keep with the kiss as she felt Brian prod her entrance, but pulled away as he pushed in. Her forehead rested against Roger’s, her eyes clamping shut as she tried to relax her body. Her breathing was shaky, and her hands gripped at the sheets under them. “Oh my God...” she breathed, her lips ghosting Roger’s.

He blinked and his eyebrows knitted together in concern. “Is it okay? If you need him to stop, he’ll stop.” He reached up to run his fingers softly through her hair, staring at her eyes in wait for them to open again so he could get a better idea of how she felt about this. “Right Brian?” 

Brian had ceased all movement entirely at Roger’s indication that this might be too much for her. He felt suddenly more sober and gently smoothed a hand over her back. “Y-yes. Absolutely, I’ll stop if you need me to. Or do you just want me to stay still and you can move backwards at your own pace until you’re used to it?” 

Her eyes fluttered open, catching his again. She rested her head into his hand as his fingers threaded through her hair, giving a contented sigh with Brian’s hand on her back. Her mouth hung open and she pulled away, nodding her head. Feeling Brian stop, she sat still for just a moment before pushing herself back onto him. It stung, but the stretching done beforehand helped. Before she felt like she would burst with how full she was, her ass was eventually flush with his hips. Her shoulders shuttered and her forehead once again fell against Roger’s. “I-I’m okay.” She said loudly enough or both of them to hear.

His heart fluttered in his chest and a smile spread across his face as she pressed her forehead against his.  _ There it was again.  _ That unsettlingly pleasant warmth throughout his body, that indiscernible feeling. Maybe identifying what it was would make it easier to comprehend.  _ Then again maybe not.  _ When he felt attraction, it was generally almost exclusively physical, and otherwise was a passing fancy. Very rarely had it ever been anything more, and while he’d heard John mention just how being in love with Veronica felt, he refused to allow himself to relate his current sensation to that description. Similar as it may be. 

Little did Roger know, Brian was feeling very comparable sensations, both in the actions they were undertaking and the emotions that were swelling then. With his hand rubbing gentle circles on her back, he forced himself to keep his eyes open despite the pleasure driven urge to shut them. He watched her move, watched how her hair fell across her shoulder.  _ And across Roger’s shoulder.  _ There was a moment where the desire to be doing this in Roger’s absence presented itself in his mind, but he pushed it back, pressed it down, ignored it. This was already pushing the boundaries of their friendship; if he ever were to sleep with a girl Roger was seeing behind his back, a kind of tension they had never had to handle would certainly arise. What on earth was this train of thought?

Roger tilted his chin up to reach her mouth with his own, capturing it in a kiss again. “Say the word when you’re comfortable. And I assure you, you’ll have the time of your life. Brian and I are a good team in most things, and I see no reason why this shouldn’t be one of them.” 

Allie pressed into the kiss, her stomach fluttering with desire. So many feelings were rushing through her body, she couldn’t pick one out of the stampede if she tried. She couldn’t help her attraction towards Roger, hell, she had a crush on both of them. But this entire situation was only enhancing those feelings, and no matter how hard she’d try to suppress them, she knew she was going to be hurt in the end. She shook off the thoughts and pulled her head back to look at him. “Go ahead, I’m ready. I need you both.” She said with a reassuring smile.

He suppressed the jealousy that tightened his chest and smiled again. A glance Brian’s way. “Think you can keep rhythm?” He asked with a chuckle before keening his hips upwards, pressing into her with a grunt of poorly concealed ecstacy, and starting off a slow tempo. 

Brian was shaking with anticipation as he followed suit, his own noise of enjoyment much more obvious and not repressed in the slightest as he matched Roger’s speed. The clear added pressure from the dual insertion only making this more intoxicatingly sexy when it of course, should have been at least a little unsettling. “F-fuck yes.” He whispered, other hand reaching up so he was holding her hips on either side.

Allie gave a loud moan and toppled onto Roger, her hands reaching up and gripping his hair. She felt so incredibly full with the both of them inside her, the only sounds coming from her a series of moans and whines. Her body rocked in time with their thrusts, her chest against Roger’s. Her mind was racing.  _ I’m being fucked by Roger Taylor and Brian May. How is this real?! _ She grabbed Roger’s hair tighter as she buried her face into his neck, nipping at his skin.

The breathy, high, guttural moan that was dragged from his mouth was completely unrestrained, his eyes shutting tightly as his hands grasped at the sheets beneath him. As tight as Allie had been the evening prior, it was even tighter a friction now. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Brian’s, looking down at him, half-lidded and pupils blown wide, in what he could only assume to be both pleasure and disbelief at the rare opportunity that few had to see him completely unbridled. And to learn why he never let any of them touch his hair; not out of vanity as widely assumed, but because the result of which was not something that he would appreciate happening in front of his bandmates. 

Brian couldn’t help himself in speeding up his movements as he watched the exchange, part of him feeling privileged to watch him come undone as Allie’s hands wound in his hair and tugged, and part of him wishing to be where he was, for her to be facing him, looking at him, grasping at him, wanting him.

Hearing the sounds coming from Roger only increased her own, also making her reposition her hands and grabbing more of his hair. She bit down onto his shoulder, a knot tightening in her gut. Her breaths were raspy as they matched the timing of their thrusts, moans coming out more like sobs. “F-fuck, I’m gonna cum!” She cried out, letting herself hold off just a little bit, letting that sweet release build until it couldn’t hold any longer.

Roger was determined to outlast Brian. Absolutely determined. Which meant he’d have to speak as filthily as possible because he’d seen the man react to dirty jokes and humorous dirty talk; he knew that tinge in his cheeks was more than amusement. “Go ahead and come for me, honey.” He answered in the most sultry of tones. “Tell you what, I think you may just need to do it twice tonight, so I hope you have it in you.” He leaned forward, hands grasping at her waist and arse, sliding down her thigh, purposely grazing Brian’s thigh in the process. “You’re the most gorgeous sight, you know that? Fucking gorgeous. Legs spread over my thighs, so full of cock and taking it so fucking well, hair in disarray, lips parted, panting in my ear. It’s better than any adult film ever produced. A weaker man than I would misfire, just thinking about it.”

Brian’s eyelids fluttered at the words, muscles tensing at the touch. If he wasn’t already flushed, he certainly was now. “Christ…” he whispered against his will and under his breath, hoping Roger didn’t hear just exactly the effect he’d had on him.  _ Boy, had things taken a turn.  _ With Roger’s usual demeanor and his nervousness at the beginning of the engagement, he’d assumed he’d be the one tormenting the younger man. But quite the contrary. Here he was, body shaking with how much he loved every sensation, every word, every touch of his hand on Allie’s soft and warm skin. Here he was, chest tight with his impending orgasm, but also tight with his attempts to numb down an emotion that was swelling there, an emotion that was all too familiar. It was a crush. Crushes, he had often. But this was a particular breed of crush, the kind that hurt in the end. He was not looking forward to that, what he knew would be a following emotion should he allow this one standing ground. But now,  _ now _ , with her frantically moving in an effort to speed things up, desperately needing her orgasm, desperately wanting both of them and as much of each of them as she could get, the lewd pleasure moved the unwelcome intrusion to the back burner. His hands shakily moved against her back, bumping Roger’s a couple times as he did the same. He wanted more too. He wanted to feel more of her. His body leaned forward before his mind could tell it to, and is hands moved from her back to her shoulders to her hair, torso pressing against her skin, gliding against it all slicked with sweat and desire and need. He tangled his fingers in locks that couldn’t have possibly been that soft but were. “Fuck, he is right you know.” He whispered, lips by her ear. “You’re so beautiful it shouldn’t be goddamn legal. Every angle and every portion.”

Every word that fell from their mouths was enough to send her over the edge. Her orgasm rushed through her, her body clenching and spasming, her hands giving a near death grip on his hair. Just as she was coming down from her high, Brian’s hand in her hair caused her to cry out, her head being yanked back, his lips grazing her ear. “O-oh my God.” She panted. “F-fuck...I-I...” she was so overcome with pleasure, she could barely find the words to speak. “Y-you guys...this is so fucking h-hot..” she breathed, one hand letting go of Roger’s hair, and reaching back to hold onto Brian’s wrist.

Her proclamation was so endearing and cute that he would have laughed, of course in good nature and not jest, had he not been so helpless and frenzied with need. Every instinct drove his arms to cling to her, to reach out for that hand as it left him and curl his fingers around her wrist, dragging it back to him. But he didn’t. The foreign sight of Brian in absolute ecstacy just barely outweighed the inkling of jealousy that had arisen in him. It was a strange but alluring contingency, and very possibly an occurrence that would not present itself to him again. He wasn’t gay.  _ Probably _ . He’d had thoughts, but hadn’t everyone? After discussing it with Freddie, once, drunkenly and in poor judgement, he had in fact spent a solid month or two convinced that he was. But an additional conversation with John, sober, and in turmoil, had reminded him just how much he dedicated his every free moment to women. He was a particularly prolific and habitual passionate lover, and each and every time had been women. And during those times, women had been the exclusive thing on his mind. He was straight. But, this was an interesting show to see, and who knows when he’d be able to procure another ticket? 

They kept on moving without pause or hesitancy after she had climaxed so spectacularly, so obscenely. Brian kept his body low, pressed against hers. The hand on his wrist brought a spark of heat and a coiling of despair in his stomach which he quickly chased away in favor of the dominating sensation in the moment. “I’m...I’m really close. We’re going to need to wrap this up soon Roger, because I c-can’t...I can’t last.”

Hearing Brian coming undone behind her lit a fire in her chest. Of course she had a crush on both men, her heart falling for Roger, but there was something about Brian as well that she was drawn to. She’d always seen him as the kind, compassionate one. But in this situation, he was taking her completely raw, in the ass, his hand tangled in her hair. She had always loved being dominated, and seeing him act in such a way was making the whole thing all the more arousing.   
  
“I wanna switch positions.” She breathed out, looking down at Roger with heavy eyes. She wasn’t quite sure how, but she wanted so badly for one of them to pin her down and use her. To finish, with her face to be the one that sends them into a downward spiral of lust and pleasure. She needed to see their faces as they orgasmed harder than they ever had before.

“Okay.” Roger managed to choke out. “You could um…” He flipped through a mental book of sex positions and tried to find something that would work, something that would be intriguing for her, and something that would be incredible for the both of them as well. “You could lie on your back and keep your hips turned sideways. Brian could be on one side of you and me on the other.” He suggested. With Brian as close as he claimed to be, and Roger knowing he was as well, he was half tempted to just step back, let the two of them have at it in anyway they decided, then push Brian aside and have his way with her in those final moments, bring himself to climax while trying to bring her to a second one as well. “Or the two of us could just take turns, you know.” 

Although the first option is incredibly hot, Allie reveled in the idea of them both taking turns on her. Roger watching as Brian fucked her, Brian watching as Roger fucked her. Neither of them would be able to keep their hands off of her while they waited. “Oh God— take turns, please,” she panted out, nodding her head quickly.

“God,” Brian nearly sobbed the word, grip in her hair tightening. “Please, please let me be first. Rog, I’m so fucking close.” It was a wonder he hadn’t already finished. The thought of having to stop now for any length of time was torment. The idea of even having to pull out, remove his cock from her right heat, even just to reposition, made him shake with need. He was almost tempted to just finish then, before they got the chance to reposition. But that would be positively embarrassing. And Allie wanted to change positions; who was he to deny her anything? He didn’t have it in him. 

Any sense of having the upper hand in this ordeal went out the window as the loudest moan he’d let out since the start of the evening fell from his lips. Brian, essentially begging him, Allie, desperate for the opportunity to be fucked by each while the other looked on, his impending orgasm hovering within reach, everything; it was just nearly too much. “Okay, okay. Relax. Since you asked so nicely.” He murmured, feeling the loss of her warmth like a lost limb. 

Allie let out a loud breathy moan as the grip in her hair tightened, causing her to clench her body. Her mouth was dry from the constant panting, her throat sore from the near screams of pleasure. She pulled off of Brian when Roger removed himself, laying herself on her back next to him, her legs spread open. “Put a condom on and fuck me, Brian.” She begged, her hand reaching over and grabbing Roger’s, lacing her fingers between his.

While Brian fumbled through his empty bedside table drawer for something that he clearly didn’t have, Roger reached over to the chaise from where he lounged on the bed and produced a full box of condoms. He tossed it to him once he looked his way, relishing in the look of relief on his face. His hand held Allie’s just a bit tighter. “Come on. Some of us have to wait around for you.” His free hand took hold of his own cock and stroked slowly, liking even to tease himself now and again but feeling it more tortuous at the moment when all he wanted was to be balls deep in her again. A ragged breath was drawn from him as he let his fingers focus on the most sensitive area;  _ God, Brian had better be quick.  _

Once the condom had been rolled on with shaking hands, he lined up with her cunt, the sight of her face now making this all the more pleasurable. As he pushed into her, his head fell forward, regardless of how much he wanted to look into her eyes. Instead, his face was buried in her neck, eyes tightly closed. “O-ohh god.” He whispered breathily against her skin. “I’m sorry that I’ll be done so fast. Believe me, I’d love to take my time making love to you.” 

Allie’s free arm moved up to grab at Brian, wrapping it over his back. She mirrored him and tucked her face into his shoulder, breathing out heavily.  _ Make love? God, she wanted that. _ “I-it’s okay, just,” she gasped as she felt him hit the very back of her cunt, “f-fuck me, please..” her hand squeezed Roger’s, her other gripping Brian’s back. He was so much bigger than Roger, stretching her wider and sending more pleasure throughout her body. She moved her legs up and dug her heels into the back of his thighs, forcing him deeper into her.

_ Oh, screw starting off slow.  _ She was ready. He was ready. Her insistence in trying to take more of him certainly reassured him. He pulled his head back up to look her in the face as he wasted no more seconds with hesitation as he pulled back out slowly, then pushed back in. And again. And again. He established a rhythmic movement, not slow, and not outrageously fast either. The way that she clenched around him made him positively whimper and then he couldn’t stop himself pressing his lips against hers insistently, desperately, tongue delving into her mouth, teeth pulling her lower lip between them.  _ Jesus Christ this is good. She’s so fucking gorgeous.  _ His hand wound in her hair again as he kissed her with all the passion he played with. 

Roger flinched at the words  _ make love _ , that jealousy rising back up. He moved his hand faster over his cock to stave off the feeling with pleasure instead. Then, almost on instinct, he leaned in to pepper tauntingly light kisses across her neck, as possessive as he could be without being overt. 

Allie cried out as he started his pace into her, her arm still hooked onto his back. She pulled away from his shoulder, her green eyes locking with his. Her brow was constantly furrowed in a state of pleasure, her mouth agape but that gap was closed when Brian’s lips crashed to hers. She pressed into the kiss, moaning as she felt her lip being tugged, inevitably leaving a bruise. Then, she felt Roger’s lips against her neck. This caused a long, breathy moan to leave her throat, her eyes clamping shut. This was amazing.

“Go on, tell him to come.” Roger whispered against her skin, salty with exertion, flushed with pleasure. “Tell him to hurry up. Tell him to fuck you harder and faster and watch him come undone.” This weren’t words he could say directly to Brian, but to be fair, he may as well have been. “Tell him Roger wants to have his way with you, right after he’s done the same. Tell him my cock wants so badly to be where his is now.” How pathetic was it that his own words were bringing him closer to the edge? He tugged his thumb across the head of his cock and twitched at how good it was, and just how it wasn’t enough. 

Brian’s body tensed, not sure if he wanted to block out the words or hear more of them. He did pick up speed; maybe too obedient in the moment, particularly since he generally wasn’t obedient at all. “Fuck, I am so close.” He whispered, lips parting for hers to draw much needed air into his lungs, brain fuzzy with arousal and exhaustion, skin alight with need.

Her stomach tightened at Roger’s filthy words, a sob of a moan escaping her lips. “God, fuck me Brian!” She cried out, throwing her head back into the pillow, her heels digging into his thighs. “Come for me, please..” her voice was quieter, but still a whine as she felt her second orgasm creeping up. She made sure she would only release while Roger was inside her, knowing it would make it all the more intense.

His name from her lips drew forth his orgasm. He thrust into her, harder, a few more times, body tensing and mind going blank. He didn’t even realize how obscenely and shamelessly loud he moaned through his release, pressing his face into her neck. And Roger. Roger didn’t move. Allie’s soft skin slid across one of his cheeks as he came, and Roger’s hair brushed across the other. 

Roger’s eyes feasted hungrily on the scene, and from a front row seat. From Brian’s unabashed unraveling to Allie’s clear desperation for orgasm number two, it was the most filthy experience he’d ever been privy to, and that was certainly saying something. His thighs tightened and torso clenched in need as he allowed himself to just  _ nearly  _ reach his own release, pulling his hand away at just the last moment and a groan of frustration escaped him. That was enough. Brian had had enough time to pull himself back together. 

He got up and hooked an arm under Brian’s torso, pulling him up and back, smirking at the little noise that he made as his oversensitive cock was pulled out of her, no doubt tortuous in his post orgasm glow to have the head tugged roughly from her. Tall as he may be, he was thin and lithe and easy to manhandle. He flipped him over and he landed on the other side of the mattress with a grunt. “Done waiting.” Roger said gruffly, rolling on a condom and lining up with her, not wasting any time in pushing back into her warmth, the heat that had just brought his best mate to climax. “My fucking turn, hm?” He smiled at Allie as he picked his pace back up. 

Allie loved hearing such obscene sounds pouring from Brian’s mouth, and she couldn’t help but moan back in response. She too whined as he was pulled so suddenly from her, her body suddenly feeling empty. But it was short lived, as Roger was quick to be between her legs, pushing himself back into her. She tried to smile up at him, but the pleasure was just too great. He was immediately thrusting into her at a fast pace, which only helped her orgasm come all the more quicker. She grabbed at his forearms that was holding him up, and looked into his eyes. “Oh God, Roger!” She moaned out, her body chasing her release as he fucked her.

He had to lie to himself and say he wasn’t embarrassed by how quickly he finished, riding it out as long as his exhaustion would let him. It wasn’t long before the strength in his arms gave way and he gently lowered himself to lie on top of her, knees still holding up some of his weight so as not to hurt her. His chest heaved and his muscles shook with fatigue. Somehow he almost forgot Brian’s presence until he turned his head to lay it on Allie’s chest and saw him lying there looking there way through tired half lidded eyes. “Well I can safely say that we know each other better, hm?” He had to make a quip. If he didn’t it would just get awkward again. 

Brian smiled fondly at the obvious defense mechanism. “Yeah, I would have to agree.”

Allie’s orgasm rushed through her as Roger finished, their bodies trembling together. The weight of his body against her chest caused a calming effect, her breathing slowing to its normal pace. “You guys,” she chuckled, looking at them both. “Are amazing.” She looked to the ceiling, her arms at her side. Her thoughts began to race again, her heart pounding at the thought of having to choose between the two men. Feelings for Brian were starting to creep up behind the ones for Roger, and it made her heart twinge. She gave a sigh, wanting to move her hands to run them through Roger’s hair, but worried about coming off as too obsessive. After all, it was only day 2 of meeting him, and he already told her he didn’t want her to get attached. She wasn’t sure what her heart wanted at this point.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger seeks dating advice from John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay not really dating advice. He's conflicted! He needs halp. Thank you again to my love, Indy. <3

Not much time passed before they had gotten dressed and awkwardly made their exit. After a moment of walking in silence, Roger cleared his throat. “Do you want me to drive you to your car?” He asked, hoping that the pointed offer would dissipate the possibility of her staying the night again. As much as he liked her, two nights in a row? It would practically be a marriage proposal, considering how he generally functioned in his dating life. 

Brian shut the door softly behind them and then turned around, leaning on it and slowly sliding down, sinking to the floor and sitting. “Fuck.” He sighed to himself, followed by a quiet and mirthless chuckle.  _ How incredibly inconvenient.  _

Allie had been somewhat spacing out during the walk, and was brought back to reality when Roger spoke. “Oh, uh yeah, sure.” She responded softly, looking to him, then back in front of her. “I should be getting home anyway. Need to shower, been in these clothes for days now...” she trailed off, trying not to let the disappointment show in her voice, failing horribly. How did she ever think she was even going to have a chance with Roger? She knew how he was, flings here and there, aside from the girlfriend he had a few years ago. She tried to push it back, knowing she’d probably not see him again once they parted ways; and it made her heart hurt.

Again, he tried to pretend; had to pretend that hearing the downheartedness in her voice and posture didn’t make him hate himself all the more than he had done. 

They drove to the studio once they’d gotten to his car, and he got out and walked Allie to her’s. He lit a cigarette, the last of the pack. After a moment’s hesitation, he fumbled in his inner jacket pocket for a pen, knowing he had one in there somewhere. When he found it, he uncapped it and wrote on the back of the empty cigarette box haphazardly. “My phone number. For next time, hm?” 

Allie blushed as she took the carton, reading the number. Her stomach fluttered and a small smile curled at her lips. Instead of her usual anxiety wanting to ask if it was even okay to have it, she graciously accepted it, tucking it into her jacket pocket. “Thanks.” Her tone was definitely happier. “Just tell me if I start to become a bother.” Her anxiety was there regardless, but she covered it with a chuckle at the end of the sentence. How would she even know if he’d be home? She wouldn’t be calling him the next day, wanting to give everything a chance to settle down. Her emotions were running wild, and she knew his were as well, even if he didn’t admit it.   
  
They both stood there for what seemed like eternity, and she eventually took a deep breath in. “Um, thank you, Roger. For..” she waved her hand in a circle then rubbed her neck, her cheeks flushing. “You know. And everything else.” She began to turn and unlock her car, looking down at the door for a moment. She stopped and turned back to face him, placing a small kiss on his cheek. She wanted to kiss him fully, but she could tell the vibe he was giving off wasn’t completely comfortable, so she would’ve felt awful if she did. She finally opened her door, getting in, but leaving the door open.    
  
“Are you sure?” She finally ended up asking about him giving her his number.

His lips turned upwards at her endearing hesitancy and he looked down at the ground before leaning in to press a kiss to her temple. His eyes remained averted as he said, yes, he was sure, and up until he watched her car disappear down the street. “Fuck.” He muttered, tapping his fingers nervously on his leg as he stood there, alone in an empty car park. He brought his hands up, dragging them down his face wearily. “Shit, this is so...so inconvenient.” When was the last time he’d had actually feelings for a girl? It had been  _ years _ . And now this happens, right before a tour. What’s more is how young Allie was. She was so much younger than him, and so attached already. How could he justify entertaining the idea of romance with her when he knew the outcome couldn’t be anything other than him bailing after a few months or even a year, just leaving her to pick up her own broken pieces? How could he lie to her or even to himself and claim to be capable of relationships? 

He was so overcome with conflict and emotion and his own desperate attempts not to feel either, that the result was a complete incapability for comprehension. Here came the headache; unavoidable when he was this confused and upset. God, and there was nobody to help him understand. When he brought her to the studio today everyone had immediately laid into him about, embarrassing him and her both. 

Though one option did present itself as the only option, though of course he was still hesitant. Still, in his daze, he did find himself driving to Putney on instinct, parking in front of John’s house. He sat in his car, uncertainty twisting in his gut. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust John, of all people, but so many moments and so many days and so many years had sped past without him having to make himself vulnerable in this way. He looked towards the house, seeing John’s silhouette in the window, phone raised to his ear.  _ There. That’s a sign. He’s too busy.  _ He put the car in first gear and hands back on the wheel; he couldn’t bring himself to take his foot off the brake. When he looked back at the house, John was hanging up the phone. 

“Shit.” He shook his head and put the car back in park, getting out and walking unhurriedly towards the door. He stared at it for a long moment once he was stood in front of it, and then, at last, knocked tentatively on it.

Allie leaned into the kiss to her head, her nerves being calmed as he reassured her. She finally made it home, walking to her one bedroom flat, unlocking the door and quietly shutting it behind her. She had lied to him the previous night, about her family being out of town. She lived alone, with the exception of her two cats, Bear and Moose. They greeted her happily, purring and rubbing themselves against her legs. She chuckled as she stepped over them and walked to the couch, letting herself sink into it.   
  
She pulled the cigarette carton from her pocket, looking at Roger’s number written on it. She noticed a small “xo” under the numbers that she hadn’t seen when he initially handed it to her. Universal “hugs and kisses”, she smiled. It was almost comical how love sick she was. She sighed before getting up and readying for a shower, and turning in for the night.   
  
John had been home since they all left the bar, preparing dinner for himself and Veronica, until the phone rang. She offered to finish as he gave her a quick kiss and a thank you to answer the phone.   
  
Brian was on the other end, completely unloading a jumble of feelings and thoughts, John calmly listening. He talked him through everything, assuring him time would pass and everything would eventually calm down.   
  
Almost immediately after their conversation ended, there was a knock at the door. “What the hell?” He muttered to himself as he walked to the door.   
  
Upon opening it, Roger stood there with an obvious flustered face. “Roger,” he said with a surprised tone, “You alright?” He looked him up and down, realizing his body language gave him a ‘no’ answer. “Come on in and have dinner with us, Veronica is finishing it up.” He ushered him in, his hand on his back.

Roger didn’t step in, looking down at his watch. “Oh, Christ, it is dinnertime isn’t it.” He murmured. “I’m not um...I’m not hungry. Not really up to a family dinner, maybe I’ll-” Then he saw behind John, first Michael, four year old fury, bounding down the stairs with Robert following behind him holding Laura’s hand and helping her walk down. 

“Uncle Roger’s here for dinner?” Michael exclaimed, pausing by the door for a moment. “Yes!” He threw a fist in the air, and then once again was a blur running into the kitchen. The other two said hello, such obvious excitement painted as smiles across their faces. 

Roger sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn’t exactly bring himself to disappoint the kids now that they’d seen him. He looked back at John. “What’re we having?” He asked, stepping in finally. “And more importantly, what am I drinking?” 

“Well, Michael wanted to pick dinner tonight, so it’s spaghetti.” He said with a laugh. John had always been simple, so the easy dinner was fine with him. “And I have some scotch you like.” He continued, letting Roger follow him inside. Robert had just finished helping set the table, and carrying the dishes over to the hot pads.   
  
“Good evening, Roger. Glad you could join us.” Veronica said sweetly, smiling at him as she wiped some pasta sauce from her hand.   
  
“We’ll have to make dinner quick, love. We have to go over some things about the album before going back to the studio tomorrow.” John said to his wife, her response a smile and a nod, as she knew it was more than just album talk.

“I’m sorry to intrude, really.” Roger responded to her. “I actually had no idea what time it was. Thought it was a little later and maybe I could steal your husband away for a bit.” He smiled.

Laura came toddling over to him and he leaned down and picked her up on instinct, holding her on his hip as he spoke to them. “I will join you if you don’t mind, though. As long as it’s no trouble.” He shot John a look of gratitude for the note of hurriedness, though he had to swallow down embarrassment that both he and his wife clearly knew something was wrong.

John smiled at Roger instinctively picking up his daughter as if she were his own, taking a quick drink of a Heineken he had already opened on the table. “It’s no problem, really.” He reassured him, walking to take a seat, the plates already dressed with food. “Let’s eat first, hm? A couple drinks, too.” He raised his bottle to encourage Roger to grab a glass of the scotch he mentioned earlier.

“Yeah, of course.” He turned and walked towards the bar in the foyer, and only caught sight of Michael barreling towards him just in time to scoop him up before he careened into his legs. “Oi!” He held him out at arms length in front of him. “You learning how to be a Spanish fighting bull or something?” He asked with a grin, setting him back down and tousling his hair fondly. “I think you’d better go sit down for dinner or you mother might get sore at you.” 

Off he went, and Roger turned back around to make his drink. He sat through dinner fairly quietly, complimenting the meal, eating only enough to avoid seeming insulting and speaking only when spoken to. He filled his glass up again before dinner was over.

Dinner went smoothly, aside from the typical messier eatings of the toddlers, Veronica frequently reaching over to wipe their faces of the sauce that was now staining them a light orange. John chuckled as he watched on, finishing up his meal.   
  
Robert again helped with the table, taking the dirty plates and glasses to the sink, Veronica thanking him kindly. “Tell Uncle Rog goodnight, kids. It’s getting late.” John spoke up in more of his fathering tone, finishing his second beer.

Roger didn’t stand, not wanting to be too obvious about his intoxication while the kids were still in the room. He tousled Robert’s hair as he walked by saying goodnight, kissed the top of Laura’s head as she toddled towards the stairs and smiled up at him, and then Michael came running at him again. He braced for impact, but instead of running into him, he stopped in front of him, grasped at his hands and pulled himself up into his lap. Before he knew it, the kid’s arms were wrapped around his neck, face pressed into his chest. He’d always been friendly, and excitable, but this was different. He just kept holding on. Roger wrapped his arms around him in turn, smoothing his hand over his back. “Goodnight buddy.” He said softly, heart warm from the clearly special affection he found here.

Veronica gave John a tender kiss as she went up the stairs with the kids, getting them ready for bed. John smiled as he watched her disappear upstairs, turning his attention to Roger. “Okay. Tell me what’s wrong.” He kind of had an idea as to what was happening, but didn’t want to make any assumptions. “I know this isn’t something we normally do, but you came here for a reason.”

“Basement.” Roger answered, standing and pouring another drink before walking to the stairs. The basement was much like a home studio, as well as John’s workroom for inventing and designing. It was a space he was comfortable in, much more than the dining room of a family home. Once downstairs, he collapsed heavily onto the tattered sofa that had been in John’s possession since far before Queen had taken off, that he had helped him carry from the consignment store and up a narrow staircase to his first apartment all those years ago. “I know we don’t do this.” He said, looking up at him as he came down the stairs. “Mostly because  _ I  _ don’t do this. And I don’t really want to. But I don’t know how to figure this out on my own.”

John was quick to follow him downstairs, grabbing a chair and pulling it up to the couch, sitting backwards. He rested his arms on the back rest, making sure to keep eye contact. “Well that’s not like you, Rog. Last time I’ve seen you like this it was over a girl.” The words seemed to click in Roger’s mind as he said it, and John sighed. His assumption earlier was right. “It’s Allie, isn’t it?” His voice got quieter, knowing even saying it out loud could set the blonde off.

Roger felt his face heat up and his instinct was to lash out.  _ Fuck, I am not losing my head over a girl.  _ His brow was lined with beads of sweat and he reached up to wipe them away, taking a deep breath in and letting it out through his nose, determined not to speak before this irrational anger had subsided. Finally he was able to force a laugh. “You and your bloody intuition.” He murmured, not meeting his eyes. 

A long moment of silence passed. He didn’t look up, for he was sure that if he did he would meet gentle and understanding eyes and for some  _ fucking  _ reason, nothing set him off more than someone ready to listen and sympathize. He supposed he rejected sympathy and all things similar due to his unspoken mantra to be independent and careless. But he wasn’t so careless now. 

“She likes me too much.” He said, neglecting to mention that he liked her too much in turn. “We’re leaving on tour soon, and I’m not really one to stick around anyway. But I’m not ready to be done with her, even though I know it’ll fare better for her in the end if I just cut ties now.” He glanced up briefly and then back down. “For both of us.” He added after a pause. 

John’s expression faltered slightly. “I wouldn’t cut her off completely right now. That would make things worse.” He noticed how Roger’s tone itself had some sadness to it, and he sighed. “You’re not one to lie, Rog. I think there’s more than just her own feelings at play.” John knew from past experiences, that when Roger caught romantic feelings for someone, he had the hardest time hiding them. He’d try to play them off as a passing fling, but everyone around him new what he was feeling.

If his face hadn’t been fully flushed, it was now. He clenched his teeth and stared down at the wall. But he had to keep in mind that as much as he didn’t lie to his friends, he certainly lied to himself. If he really looked at it, thought about it, let himself accept it, he knew good and well the reason he had come to John about this was that he knew he would call him on it. 

The question was, could he let himself accept it? 

Roger finally looked up. “No, I don’t have feelings for her. I can’t have feelings for her. I’m sure that I don’t.”  _ God that would be a mess, especially after that afternoon at Brian’s.  _ “But I won’t drop her. I do like her at least, you know? I suppose it would be just as cruel to drop her so quickly as it would be to run the risk of stringing her along.” He crossed his arms and let himself repress those thoughts and consciousnesses that were there only moments ago. “Does everyone like her? Like are we all cool with me bringing her around? You, Freddie...Brian, you know, has anyone said anything?”

John’s stomached twisted just slightly at the question. How was this going to work out? He figured keeping it to himself would be best, as it wouldn’t cause any more drama than there already was. “No, Rog. You’re fine. No one is going steal your girl.” He winked with a smile, taking a swig of his beer. Little did he know, so much more than tension, both sexual and romantic, would be happening.

Roger rolled his eyes, letting out a huff of laughter. “Oh, Deaks, you’re hilarious. As if anyone could.” What a concept. None of them would even think to try and pursue someone he was seeing, and under what circumstances would a girl who was seeing him consider one of them to be a better option? “No, that’s not what I was asking. I just meant do you guys like her. Like her being around doesn’t bother anyone?” He knew Brian had once been upset with John for bringing Veronica around the studio because it split his attention, and he himself had been angry about exes of Freddie sticking their noses where they didn’t belong, and at Brian for completely ignoring him in favor of giving his attention to a girl. 

“You know, I think she brings a calming energy with her. Practice earlier went almost perfectly.” John felt as if this were true. There was something about Allie that just seemed to relax the usual tension between everyone. Except now, it’ll only cause it, with Brian now attracted to her as well. “I don’t have a problem with her. If Freddie or Brian have an issue, I’ll talk to them.” He gave a short smile, finishing the rest of his beer.

Roger felt himself relax at the words. He certainly felt that way about Allie too. That description fit certain other people too; because who, other than John, could he have come to with this? He finished off his drink in turn and reached out to slap John’s knee fondly. “Um...thanks for talking to me. Just between us, okay?”

John gave a small laugh and smiled. “Not a word.” He confirms. The two of them eventually parted their ways, John finally joining Veronica in the living room while the kids were asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger gives Allie a ring, finally.

The next morning, Allie awoke with a groan. Her eyes adjusted to the sunlight, her heart sinking as she remembered she was alone, aside from her two cats that were sharing her bed. She sighed as she got up to get ready for work. She dreaded facing the day without Roger, or any of them really. It seemed so natural being around them, despite the constant nervousness of being around them, not wanting to be annoying or any sort of burden. Though after last night, she was sure it wouldn’t be a problem with at least half of them.   
  
Her day dragged, the clock ticking by as slow as she’s ever seen before. The sun was setting as she arrived back at her apartment, but the anxiety was just too much to even think about food. She pulled the empty cigarette carton from her jacket pocket, scanning the number Roger had written down. How she wanted to call him so badly. He probably wasn’t even home.    
  
She sat and stared at the phone for a moment, and almost as if she willed it to, it rang. It made her jump, and she watched it ring for almost too long, before answering it with a twist in her stomach. “Hello, this is Allie.” She said with a slightly shake in her voice.

“Good thing, too. Your uncle’s handwriting is so shoddy I was convinced I’d end up calling half the nation trying to guess what numbers these squiggles are supposed to be.” Roger said in response, knowing his voice was so recognizable he needn’t introduce himself. 

He himself had spent the next day not stepping foot out of his flat. No rehearsal today on account of a family reunion in the May household. The rest of them easily could have worked on things together, or even spent some leisure time, but instead they spent the day separately. Or at least Roger stayed in isolation, not really knowing what the other two were up to. 

He’d left his phone off the hook all day, not wanting to be contacted by anyone. He didn’t want to get invited out by Freddie or John, nor did he want his mother calling him up, nor did he want some old high school friend trying to kiss up to him now that he was famous; none of those usual bothers. Top of that, he didn’t want Allie to call him until he was ready to try and respond to her. Fact of the matter, he hadn’t been. So the phone dangled by it’s cord over the edge of the sofa table while he toiled over the drums and scratched lyrics across a pad of paper until his old ink pen ran dry. 

“Interesting day?” He asked.

Her stomach twisted tighter when she recognized the voice; which was immediate. Her face flushed hotly, and she brought her hand up to her face to try to cool it down. “Ah, not really.” She almost struggled to get out. “Just got home from work.” She trailed off, trying to lower her heartbeat, as if Roger could possibly hear it. She was kind of glad her uncle gave Roger her number, because she probably never would have called him herself. With him calling, at least she knows it probably won’t be the last time she’ll hear from him.

“You..?” She asked in return, just trying to keep the conversation going.

He shrugged. Then a moment passed. “Oh, christ.” He laughed. “I just shrugged, as though you could see that through a telephone. Um… no. Not particularly interesting. Stayed home and got some writing done. Did very little else.” Why the fuck was  _ he _ nervous? He was  _ Roger Taylor.  _ She was the one who was meant to be nervous (and given her tone of voice she was) but he was rarely even nervous around models celebrities. And yet now he was spluttering over his words and forgetting how talking on the phone worked apparently. “Brian had plans today so we couldn’t really go into the studio.” 

Allie giggled, shaking her head, also as if he could see her. “Oh,” she laughed. “I just did the same thing, thinking you could see me.” She could tell her face was beet red, but she didn’t care. She was so head over heels for Roger, it was like a high school romance. “Um, what are you doing tomorrow? I’d ask about tonight but I don’t want to be an annoyance.” Her voice faltered a bit at the end, in a way she couldn’t hide. “We could go for a walk in the woods behind my parents’ place? It’s nice at night, no one goes out there. Or we could just hang out here, unless you’re allergic to cats, I have two—“    
  
“Allie.”   
“—huh?”   
“Breathe.”   
  
She sighed and took a deep breath in before slowly letting it out. “I’m really sorry. I’ve had a long day.”

He chuckled and sat down, reclining and pushing the chair back to balance on the back two legs. “Yeah, we can do whatever. Tomorrow’s probably better for me.” 

That wasn’t true. He hadn't had any immediate responsibilities all day, and had no plans, whereas tomorrow he had to be in the studio until nine pm. But it was essential that he didn’t let himself get clingy. As soon as that happened, he lost control of the whole situation. 

“But I’m in the studio tomorrow. You could meet me there at some point if you want. We’ll be there from noon to nine.” He rubbed his hand over the back of his neck restlessly. “Or I could come to your place after we leave. Whatever you want to-“ 

He let out a grunt of surprise as the chair legs slid out from under him and he toppled over with it. He huffed and sat up, the phone dangling over the edge of the table, coils in the cord stretched taut. He pushed himself up and moved to quickly grab the phone, forgetting about the chair and sitting cross legged by the sofa. “God, my chair...slipped. I’m fine, as long as embarrassment isn’t terminal.”

Allie’s eyes shot open as she heard the commotion on the other end of the phone. Before she could ask if he was okay, he confirmed it for her. “You know, for a legendary drummer, you’re kinda clumsy.” She teased with a giggle, not realizing she had been playing with a lock of hair behind her ear. “I’d love to come to the studio, but I really don’t want to be in the way.” She said truthfully. She would rather be there than stuck at home, but the last thing she’d want is to cause a problem. But she also wasn’t sure how she’d react to seeing Brian. She knew she’d be blushing the entire time, whether her gaze was to him, or Roger.

  
  


“Oh, ha ha.” He responded sarcastically. “I’m good with my hands. Doesn’t mean my legs or brain ever know what’s going on.” He felt a smile crossing his face. Generally when he smiled, it was because someone was looking at him and expecting him to, either at their gaze or something they said or something he was talking about but now, with her, it was happening in the isolation of his own home. It was brought about honestly; no front to put on for anyone. Something about that made his stomach clench, and it was unclear whether it was in distress or delight. 

“I mean I hung out with John last night, and he said everyone seems to like you.” Roger said, leaning his head back against the leather of the sofa and rubbing at his now sore hip. “Freddie certainly took to you. I know  _ Brian _ likes you, and John...He likes everyone.” 

Allie laughed at his quip, her face flushing deeply. There was such a warm feeling in her chest every time he made her feel this way. It was the way he spoke to her, adding a tone in his voice as if he’s making sure she knows he’s joking. None of it was forced, and to her, it was perfect. It certainly helped knowing the rest of the band liked her, too. Everything came naturally, and she didn’t feel like she had to pretend. It was the realest thing she’s ever felt.   
  
“I guess I can meet you at the studio, then.” She said with a smile, twirling the cigarette carton between her fingers. “What time should I be there?”

“I’ll get there early if you want to swing by around 11:30.” He answered. “Stay as long as you want. We’re finishing wrapping up the album now, so it shouldn’t be too heated. The stressful parts are over. Now onto Freddie expecting us all to be in the studio while he pretty much directs the mixing all on his own.” He snorted. “So… see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow!” She said with a chipper voice. She and Roger both hung up she happily got herself ready for bed, anticipating the next morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little excitement in the studio gets interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sadly the last chapter where Indy played a part, from the next one on, it's just me. <3 Thank you Indy for sticking with it as long as you did. <3

The sun rose slowly, the warm light peeking in through the blinds of Allie’s bedroom window. She had set her alarm, but her body woke her up just minutes before. She lazily got up, her body still groggy and relaxed. She began her usual routine of showering and doing the basics of getting ready in the morning. She made special care to curl her already wavy hair more at the ends, and added a bigger wing to her usually small eyeliner. Seeing that all was ready and she was doing good for time, she had her breakfast. With a few minutes to spare, she made her way out and to the studio.   
  
Upon arrival, she saw Roger standing outside with a lit cigarette hanging from his mouth. She stepped out of the car, giving him a warm smile. “Good morning, Mr. Taylor.” She said in a cheeky tone, knowing it sparked something in him last time.

A spark flared up in his midsection and he kicked off the wall with the foot that had been balanced there, flicked his cigarette into the storm drain without caring that he had only taken two drags off of it, and walked forward. Subconsciously, he couldn’t make himself wait the extra time for her to reach him; meeting in the middle seemed the only option. Self consciousness and commitment issues be damned, he was exceedingly glad to see her. 

He wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her towards him. “What are you doing to me, huh?” He asked, lips grazing her cheekbone as he spoke, because that’s just how close he needed to hold her. “Showing up here looking as good as you do? Calling me that and giving me those eyes?” He laughed and shook his head. “Rehearsal starts in a half hour but it’s the last thing on my mind now, you minx.”

Allie gave a light “oh!” as she was tugged, and a smile curled against her lips. Her face flushed, and the teasing side of her began to come out. “I think I can do an ‘alf hour.” She winked, taking the risk and giving him a deep kiss. She wanted to take it further with a palm to his typically tight jeans, but she was worried that’d be too far. “What do you say,  _ Mr. Taylor?” _ She cooed, giving a cheeky, sultry grin.

A heat spread across his skin. His tongue ran lightly across his teeth as he looked down at her, mouth slightly open and mischief growing in his eyes. “They call me a shameless womanizer in the press.” He said with a smirk. “Who’s to say where they get the bulk of their information from? But who am I to disappoint? I certainly wouldn’t be living up to my reputation if I said no.” He ran his fingers through her hair, glanced around to be sure none of the guys had gotten there early, then took her hand to lead her inside. 

She took in a breath as his hands brushed through her hair, smirking along with him as she took his hand and followed him inside.   
  
It was just them.  _ Good. _ As soon as they settled in, Allie decided to take the initiative and kiss him once more, her hands on his chest. “I want to do something for you.” She said quietly against his lips. Her hands caressed their way down to the waistline of his jeans, tugging on the button before popping it loose. “Sit, please.” She said as she stepped back, eyeing him and seeing he was well hard. She flushed, and her heartbeat started to increase.

His chest clenched and his stomach tightened at her words. Before he had realized it, he was sitting, eyes glazed over and vision hazy, looking up at her and trying not to feel embarrassed at his affected manner. What was the point of embarrassment in this situation anyway. “And what is it you’d like to do for me?”

Allie smiled down at him as she slowly lowered herself to her knees, sitting between his legs. “Something I’ve wanted to do, for an embarrassingly long time.” She chuckled, her hands rubbing up his thighs. She finally unzipped him, shimmying down the waistband of both his jeans and boxers, pulling out his already hardened cock. She let out a deep, shaky breath, slowly pumping him. They had fucked, twice, but she still revelled in the sight, and the sound of Roger in her hands.   
  
She licked her lips before leaning in to then lick a stripe up his cock, slipping the head into her mouth. She pumped the very base of his shaft, her mouth bobbing and tongue swirling around him. Looking up at him, she couldn’t help but moan at his own expression. She mentally smirked though, seeing him like putty in her hands.

Everything in his body that had been keeping him sitting up straight, keeping his neck upright, keeping his eyes open, completely dissolved in an instant. God he loved getting blown. The more build up the better. The more teasing, the sweeter. He forced his eyes back open, half open at best, because the more he watched, the more incredible it felt. The noise he let out at the sight of her was perhaps the lowest his voice had ever been. He reached a hand out lazily, muscles protesting his choice to use them, and his arm fell back to his side after he’d gently brushed his fingers across the supple skin of her cheek. “Fuck you’re….good at this. Have you done this before?” He asked, the rustic, gravelly quality of his voice all the more pronounced.    
  
He wouldn’t let himself feel ashamed that a part of him was ecstatic to have her to himself again. As enjoyable as the evening they spent at Brian’s was, it was undoubted that jealousy had taken hold. Sure they’d shared girls before; Roger had even spent an evening with a girl, thought she was more Brian’s type in bed, and set them up himself. Kept fucking her for a month after too. There was something arousing about the idea itself. But this time, he’d been witness to it. It wasn’t the casual banter, those moments arriving for rehearsal.  _ Oh, good morning, how’s Vanessa?  _ Roger would tease.  _ I thought she was with you last night. She and I got together on Sunday.  _ Brian would throw back.  _ Sunday? She was with me on Sunday too!  _ Just some good old fashioned tongue-in-cheek ribbing, all in good fun, all to the bemusement of Freddie and the discomfort of John. This was different. This time he watched Brian grab possessively at a girl he was seeing; if he was honest, he was seeing her. They weren’t fucking, they were seeing each other. And it felt different still, now that he’d allowed himself, with John’s help, to achieve the realization that he had. 

Allie pulled away from him, swallowing what had built up in her mouth. “A couple times. They’d have already cum by now.” She shrugged with a small chuckle. Resuming her actions, she moved her free hand to reach down and unbutton her blouse, revealing a mint colored lacy bralette. She massaged her breast as she continued to suck him off, moaning slightly against his cock. Her movements got quicker and more erratic, wanting to make him feel absolutely amazing. 

Roger laughed too. “They must’ve been pretty garbage in bed then.” He muttered, voice quiet with restraint in his desperation. Even as he said it, his face flushed deeper, knowing he himself was not far off as it was. His hand reached out and he ran his fingers across her collarbone, down to her chest, back arching to reach. “Fuck, you’re so gorgeous. Where had you been hiding before I met you? Kensington is not that big. I think I would’ve noticed you around.” He let his eyes fall shut as her lips grazed the head of his cock just so, and his hips careened upward. “Would be hard not to.”

Allie pulled his cock from her mouth and huffed a chuckle. “My family is from Kent, but unless you want me to get out a sheet of paper and construct a family tree for you, you had better shut up and let me make you cum.” She smiled up at him before returning to her previous actions, but with more vigor. She was determined to give him an amazing orgasm, and she was going to enjoy every bit of it as well. She reached her free hand down from her breast and between her legs, rubbing small circles against her clit. She moaned, sending faint vibrations to Roger’s cock.

His shoulders tensed and he tried to keep his hips still, a real struggle, that was. Despite his mind’s occupation with her mouth’s capabilities on his cock, he still felt a smile cross his face at the quick wit it was capable of when it wasn’t. He surely would’ve been close any second. That is, if the door hadn’t swung open. 

His head jerked to meet the sight of Brian standing in the doorway, guitar case held by his side, eyebrows lifted in surprise. He cursed under his breath and pulled away from Allie’s lips, quickly tucking himself back into and then zipping up his trousers. “Jesus fucking Christ Brian…” He glances at the clock. “Why are you here early? I didn’t...I…” He spluttered, running the back of his hand across his forehead. 

Brian shrugged. “Uh, I’m only fifteen minutes early, Roger.” He glances them over and chuckled at the way things had so quickly turned uncomfortable. “I don’t know what you’re so modest about all of a sudden. After the other day, you’d think we didn’t have any secrets.” He walked in and put his case on the table. “Hello Allie!” He said in a chipper voice without looking their direction. “Shall I step out? Let the two of you finish this little task?” 

Allie jumped as the door opened, immediately pulling her hands up to herself, sitting back on her heels. Her face was now ten shades brighter than it was before, and despite what all three of them had done two days prior, she was mortified. “H-hi, Brian.” She said quietly before shyly wiping her mouth, buttoning her blouse and standing to sit next to Roger on the couch. “No, it’s okay. I’m sorry you had to walk in on that.” She picked at the hem of her shirt, something she did when she was nervous or embarrassed. In this case, it was both. She was glad it was at least just Brian, and not him and John. It was hard enough trying to balance two intense crushes at once, and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t like John as well. He was married thankfully, so fooling around with him wasn’t even an option.

John had walked in a few minutes behind Brian, and thankfully he didn’t catch Roger and Allie as well. “Good to see you again, Allie.” He smiled and nodded her way, slipping past them and into the studio room. He immediately set up his amp and bass, plugging in.

The three of them entered the main recording room, setting their bags on the couch. Still a little flustered from being barged in on, Allie needed to cool off. Looking around she found the piano, walking to it and sitting down. “Um, if you don’t mind,” she started, raising the key cover. “I learned how to play Bohemian Rhapsody by ear.” She said as she pressed the main B flat chord. “Would you mind if I played?” She asked as she turned her body towards the two men. Playing piano was one of the best ways for her to calm down, and she definitely needed to relax after the interruption.

“By ear?” Brian asked, lips curving upwards at the thought. “BoRhap, by ear? By all means, have at it!” He featured towards the piano and hopped up to sit on the table behind him. “That’s quite a feat, learning that by ear. I’d love to hear it.” 

John turned his head to Allie who had plunked a couple keys on the piano. “Yeah, that is pretty impressive.”

Roger’s eyes flickered towards Brian when he responded so quickly to her question, so quickly and with such a shade of pink painting his face. Brian was usually all business, only rarely indulging in...well, anything! But here they were on one of the last recording days for the album and the man was giving his absolute undivided attention to Allie. To the girl that  _ he  _ was seeing. 

When Brian’s eyes met his briefly, he looked away with haste, terse smile following a deep exhale as he looked at Allie. “Yeah let’s hear it. You gotta show Fred too, you know, if he doesn’t walk in while you’re playing. He’ll just love it.”   
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie gives her best performance with the band.

Allie smiled at Brian’s comment. “It’s how I learn most piano songs actually.” She had a knack for listening to songs and being able to pick out exactly which keys are being played. Guitar songs were similar, but for that she usually went down to the local music shop for the sheet music. Turning herself back to the piano, she felt the tiny bit of butterflies creep up into her stomach. B flat and D, F, back up to B flat, then D; she began playing the ballad, having skipped the beginning as she hadn’t quite figured that part out yet. Then, the words. She had of course played in front of Roger, but Brian hadn’t heard her play or sing at all. Swaying to the song, she continued.

As Allie began to play, Brian smiled. He was quite impressed at her learning their most famous song by ear, but it was when she started to sing that she really grabbed his attention. He looked to Roger, who flashed him a grin and a nod.

John looked up from his bass, and had the idea of playing with her. *Plunk*, he followed her left hand in rhythm.

Roger gave John an inquisitive look, then back to Allie who had straightened herself at hearing John follow her. He turned his gaze to Brian, who also had an interesting thought cross his mind. Roger then slipped away to behind his drum kit, waiting for his cue. Allie hadn’t stopped, but was definitely feeling pretty proud of herself. She wasn’t expecting them to play along, but it made her perform with a little more effort than before. Brian stood and watched for a moment before then setting up his own guitar.

They all played in unison, and Allie’s adrenaline was surging through her. She was getting a taste of what stardom is like, and she found it exhilarating. As they were playing, all Roger could think about was the little treat Allie gave him earlier. Sure he could keep tempo, but his mind was elsewhere. He was glad to be behind his kit, to hid the obvious bulge in his jeans. He couldn’t stand it. He figured he could pull her away after this, to finish the job.

Little did any of them know, Freddie had popped in and was silently watching with a smile. “She’s amazing.” He said to himself. Roger looked up to see him standing just outside the doorway

Running through the second verse, Allie added more depth to her playing by adding chords in the left hand, and flair in the right. Finally, the big finish before Brian’s solo. Her voice cracked with passion as she belted the last few words, Brian’s guitar now taking over. Allie continued to play, hitting hard on the high keys. This made Freddie smile as she had gotten that from watching their live shows on tape.

The solo ended, and Allie decided to stop with the beginning chords of the operatic section. It was silent. She came back from her high, and turned to face the men. Before she could speak, Freddie burst through the door. “Amazing darling!” He shouted as he clapped. Allie immediately felt her face flush, hiding it in her hands. So much was happening at once since meeting them. It hadn’t even been a week, and she was already having jam sessions, and sleeping with half the band. She was nobody until now. To her, she still was. But being noticed by all of them, especially Roger, made her feel like she was important, and that she mattered.

Freddie came over and laid his hand on her back. “You are marvelous, my dear.” He said softer, leaning down to look at her. She unwillingly removed her hands and smiled up at him. “Thank you, it means a lot.” Her words were sincere, and Freddie gave her an approving nod before leaning back and stepping into the room. “You all are. Now if you could play that good while rehearsing, that would be lovely.” His cocky attitude was back, of course.

Roger rolled his eyes. “Oh piss off,” he sneered under his breath. Now with this annoying hard on, everything was irritating him. He needed to take care of it, and quick. “Yeah well maybe I will after a smoke.” He said abruptly before quickly walking over to Allie with his hand out. “Join me?”  
She took his hand and was immediately pulled up out of the bench and to the hallway. As Roger led them out of the building, he moved to press Allie against the brick wall, hovering over her. She gave a small gasp, her stomach turning. God, why did she have to have so many turn ons? Her face flushed with the thought of what would happen next, and she shifted in her shorts slightly, just to test the friction.

“I think,” he leaned down to her ear, “you deserve a reward for being so bloody fantastic.”

As they entered the studio, their hands still locked, they were met with staring eyes. All except for one. Brian was fiddling with his guitar, intentionally ignoring the two who obviously just shagged. Roger never was good at hiding it, and Allie, she wasn’t good at hiding anything he learned. Allie removed her hand from Roger’s, placing it at her side. They weren’t dating and she felt she’d be seen as too clingy if she continued with the grip. Roger though reached for her hand and clasped it again, this time giving a small squeeze. “Yeah yeah, we know. If we talk about it, it gets weird. So let’s just continue with today, hm?” Roger was quick to cut off any words that might have wanted to come out in that moment. Everyone just shook their heads and continued about their business. Roger then turned to Allie.

“It’s gonna be a long day, you can dip out early if you’d like. I can give you a ring when we’re done.” His voice was just quiet enough where only the two of them could hear. Allie’s gut twisted. Despite having just slept with the man, she was still amazed he wanted to see her.

“That sounds fine, Roger.” She said with a smile, and peeked her head through the doorway. “I’ll see you all later, then! Bye Brian,” she made a point to say goodbye to him especially, and he looked up with a half smile. “Cheers,” he said quickly. Jealousy was definitely getting to him, but he had to stay calm about it. Letting his temper bubble over a simple crush was something he couldn’t let himself do. Allie then looked to Freddie and John, both waving and flashing her a smile.

Before Allie set out, Roger pulled her aside further into the mixing room so the other men couldn’t hear them. “If I don’t call, I probably forgot. Just give me a call around 7 tonight.”


End file.
